<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Haunting of Harry Potter by Alexandria_ofCiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862262">The Haunting of Harry Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_ofCiro/pseuds/Alexandria_ofCiro'>Alexandria_ofCiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, New Family, Rescue, Ron Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_ofCiro/pseuds/Alexandria_ofCiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Years after the Fall of Voldermort - The Wizarding world is still as oppressive as it was during his regime despite the Work Hermione and Kingsley have done to reform. With Hermione's Vanishing and Harry has left the Wizarding world. What will happen when Harry is found and taken in by the Malfoy's???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Marcus Flint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He - Harry Potter - walked down the street the cool air bitter in his exposed skin wrapping his cloak tighter around the bundle he carried, his burden wailed in hunger. He needed help he was exhausted he had nothing no money left not after his family investments turned bad his vault had been drained after the war in the rebuild, he'd given up everything for the wizarding world but would the wizarding world help him hell no, fuck he'd died to save the wizarding world. He stumbled strength, failing he slid into the brick wall - he couldn't stop he had to get the baby to St Mungo's at least the baby would be safe - he was still a good 10 miles away. Part of him wished he would have left the infant he held but he knew better the baby was safer with him then the hell hole he'd found the poor mite in. He leaned into the brick wall for a moment then stood straight and started walking again only to crash into a person this must have been the last straw for his already over taxed body for he promptly blacked out.</p><p>He woke feeling a soft bed under him, soft sheets. He was warm for the first time in a few years. His first thought was the baby he sat up eyes wide searching but his head swam and he groaned.</p><p>"Lay back the infant is safe as are you, you're suffering from both magical and physical exhaustion, you're also on the verge of starvation, also a serious case of malnutrition , when was the last time you had anything to eat?" A soft deep voice asked gently the speaker a Wizard by the Magical exhaustion comment.</p><p>"Other than a little bread a couple weeks ago, last month." Voice horse from disuse he hadn't spoken allowed in months since he'd done some manual work with a nice older Muggle couple who'd given him some money and a hearty meal with leftovers to go.</p><p>"Don't you have anywhere to go family, friends that would take you?" The voice asked softly Harry recognized it as male something about it was familiar.</p><p>"No my parents died when I was little, my godfather at 15, my other godfather at 17, after I lost everything a few years back my best friend stopped talking to me haven't heard anything from him nor his family I don't blame them I'm responsible for most of the pain their family has suffered. My other best friend disappeared after we left school to look for her family. I have not seen or heard from her in 3 years. I have no one not that, That bothers me I'm use to relying on myself I was doing ok by myself but then I found the kid in a drug house strung up on a really bad muggle substance and couldn't leave the poor thing there knew he was better off at a orphanage then there. His Mother just let it lay in a soiled nappy and day with very little food." He answered shrugging, trying to sit up a little slower. He managed to rub a bony hand to his face.</p><p>"You should rest more, I'll get you something light to eat." He looked up to the male speaker, pale blonde hair and silver eyes greeted him, Draco Malfoy was his savior, his handsome face was drawn in concern.</p><p>"You've done more than enough for me already, Draco. I'll leave with my reverent thanks and only ask you to see the kid to St. Mungo's and put with a good family." He asked standing swaying dangerously he was about to topple forward again when a large warm hand wrapped around his own, Draco had strode forward and steadied him he tilted his head a little and saw how tall Draco Malfoy had become. He must be near 6' 4'' and filled out lean but muscular a lot stronger than Harry himself had ever been.</p><p>"Thank you." He said, placing a hand to his head as it throbbed in pain.<br/>
"Your killing yourself Po.. Harry." His voice was stunned, unsure why he had called him by his given name.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore Draco I gave up living a long time ago I was sure I was gonna die during the war I made my peace with it. I'm ready for it and wish everyday it would come quicker, I want to see my family. They are waiting for me. I have nothing tying me to this world. Andromeda took my godson and left the country and refused any owls I sent. I used a lot of my inheritance looking for them and when I say a lot I mean most of it, but he is safe and loved. I want to hug my Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Fred, and Hell. I even want to hug Severus. Then ask Him, Dad, Sirius, Remus to help me get even with Dumbledore. I'm so tired Draco." He rambled his words and had no filter. Draco steered Harry back to the soft bed and forced Him to sit.</p><p>"You're staying here Harry, sit, don't move, I'll go start you a bath, you need one." He stated firmly then called.</p><p>" Galwan." a familiar pop sound and a high pitched voice.</p><p>"Yes, Master Malfoy." The elf bowed.</p><p>"Go collect a change of clothing for our guests from my closet, bring them back here, then go start something light for dinner." Draco ordered Harry to hear a pop as the elf left.</p><p>"Won't he be free now that he's in your closet?" The question was slurred and shaky.</p><p>"He was already free new wizard law all house elves that want to be free are given wages and vacation time, Granger started it before she left I haven't heard anything about her in awhile. I prefer it this way. I don't have to do laundry. It's quite nice, but you can get a bonded elf to do laundry. You just have to order all the loopholes out of it." The blonde man laughed "stay here I'll draw a bath." He walked across the room to an open door and Harry heard water running the elf popped back in the room and set some clothing for him on the end of the bed and without speaking left the same way. Draco appeared a moment later and was slowly pulling him to his feet and towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Draco you don't have to do this." He said softly trying and failing to not feel small compared to the blond.<br/>
"And by 'this' you mean?" Draco asked, helping him out of his dirty grimy ripped shirt.<br/>
"Help me, you're letting me bathe and having your house elf cook food for me I haven't had so much nice happen to me in a long long time." His voice once again gave out slowly.</p><p>" I'm helping because I want to Help you Harry so just let me all you need to worry about is eating, sleeping and bathing understood." Draco's voice was soft, concerned and caring, something that Harry hadn't heard since before the war. It was foreign to 20 year old Harry almost as foreign as it was to eleven year old Harry. The man before him wasn't the boy he once loathed nor the once scared young man forced to take the dark mark he didn't know the Draco he was letting help him. He turned and unbuttoned his pants letting them and his underwear pool at his bony ankles. With Draco's help he stepped out of his clothing and into the beautiful bathtub it was an old clawfooted thing of beauty.</p><p>As he sat in the perfect temperature water he let out a content sigh it felt amazing to actually be warm and safe. What an odd feeling safe in the home of Draco Malfoy, his ex arch-enemy but something told him he was safe even depleted as he was he could still tell things like this. Draco's magic swirled around him like a balm calming and strong reaching into him and slowly helping his own magic reserves renew.</p><p>"How's the water?" Draco asked, his voice still soft handing Harry a lavender smelling bar of soap.</p><p>"Heavenly I always loved baths." He sighed lathering the soap Draco had given him and dragging it over himself the dirt and grime washing away . He soaked his hair using the bar to get the worst of the dirt and sweat out pulling the drain he stood and let Draco turn the shower on he stood getting all soap off of him. He let Draco turn off the spray and wrap a large fluffy red towel around him and help him out of the bath. Draco helped him out of the bathroom and into the clothing the elf had gotten. Draco had to shrink them a little to fit his much smaller frame but they smelled delightful and were soft on Harry's skin and even after being shrunk were a little big on him nothing like Dudley's hand-me-downs, besides these were Draco's top of the line muggle brand clothing nothing dirty and torn here. Hugging Draco's clothing to him he was content for the first time in a very long time.</p><p>"I don't know how to thank you." He began nervously feeling loads better already.</p><p>"No need to thank me Harry I've already inquired about a family for the child for now he can stay here as well. Do you feel up to some food?" Draco asked nodding slightly as he let Draco help him down a short flight of stairs and into the kitchen and helped him sit down and Harry ate the most wonderful porridge he'd ever had in his life. He could only manage a quarter of it before he felt full.</p><p>" Can I see the baby?" He hesitantly asked, Draco smiled still eating his snack when he was done he stood and escorted Harry to a large beautiful nursery. The infant was dozing lightly in a beautifully hand carved baby cot. Harry reached out a thin hand softly touching the bundle relieved the baby was safe and sound warm and fed.</p><p>"Glad your ok little one soon you'll have a happy home to go to you'll be loved and cherished the way a child should be." Making his voice as soft as he could despite the gruff quality of disuse it would get better as he got more use to it. He watched the baby breathe slowly in and out it was slightly hypnotic he hadn't realized but he'd started to doze off leaning into the baby cot until he felt himself being lifted and settled into a chest a warm large insanely comfortable chest. Draco was carrying him, bridal style as if he weighed absolutely nothing he probably didn't he mused Draco could probably lift him even when he was a healthy weight. Draco carried him out of the room.<br/>
"You don't have to carry me, I can walk." he said sleepily, his head leaning into the other man's shoulder.</p><p>"Yes I do you are exhausted you need more rest to get your strength back. Don't you worry about nothing I'll take care of the baby or rather Mother is taking care of him you know he's safe with her." Draco says, voice deeper than before with his ear pressed to Draco's chest.</p><p>"Yes, she'll protect him I trust her." Harry replied with complete honesty after Narcissia had saved him from Voldermort during the last battle his respect for the Malfoy Matron was astounding after the war he had defended both her actions and Draco's during the war and wouldn' t hear a bad word about either Malfoy that was when he started having problems with his supposed best friend, Ron wouldn't hear a good word about them he refused to see the Malfoy's in any good light.</p><p>"That means a lot to her, Harry. She's always going on about how we should have helped you sooner and that you didn't deserve this and that and continually refuses to talk about anything else. Not that I minded I always wish I'd have been braver during the war wish I could have helped you." He laid Harry on the bed speaking gruffly. Harry had passed out the moment his head touched the pillow. Draco stood back glancing down and the broken once proud Boy-who-lived- to-kill-The-Dark-Lord, the Harry Potter he once knew was gone or so the Malfoy heir thought or maybe it was him that changed he knew the war took a lot of his pride and hate but didn't think it extended so far that he would pick up a stranger and bring him here he hadn't known it was Harry Potter until he'd wiped sweat from the forehead of the gaunt boy.</p><p>Draco shut the room door behind him casting a spell that would alert him when Harry woke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco strode down the hall and back into the nursery where his mother was shushing a crying infant. She smiled at her son who looked so distracted since the day he brought home the small child she held and the Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding world.</p><p>"How's the child Mother? Any lasting damage?" Draco asked she smiled at her son's changed personality it had never been more pronounced then at that moment,</p><p>"The little one is lucky Harry picked him up, I think any longer in the care of the people Harry found him in he'd not be alive, he was severely starved but Harry kept him slightly more nourished. Its slow but I'm getting the poor baby back on track. How is Harry?" Narcissia replied, wishing Harry wasn't going to clock out on her.</p><p>"He's weak, really weak and can barely stand Mother. I'm worried I think we need to bring in a healer we can trust. I need to stop over at Spinner's End and grab some potion ingredients and potions from Uncle Sev's store's." Draco sighed as she fed the infant in her arms rocking him back and forth.</p><p>"Who could we get Draco our Name still breeds contempt we are merely tolerated in the Wizarding world and only Because of our business holdings." His Mother shook her head thinking.</p><p>"That's my other stop I need to talk to McGonagall there is only one person Harry would allow and that's Madam Pomfrey if I can convince the headmistress this isn't a joke she'll go to the ends of the earth for Harry. I don't think the wizarding world knows what it has done to it's hero." Draco fell silent, a dark promising look in his silvery eyes.</p><p>"Go Draco I'll look after the boy's it'll give me a chance to smother poor Harry with a little Mothering goodness knows the boy needs it." She grinned laying the now fed calm baby back down. Draco gave his Mother a rare smile and left the room elegantly gliding out.</p><p>Harry Potter woke next to a soft hand running fingers thru his hair a feminine voice humming softly to him. He felt warm and cared for this was how he always imagined his mother caring for him, waking him gently with warm hands and a sweet voice. His eyelids fluttered open he blinked up and saw the beautiful face of Narcissa Malfoy she continued to run her hand thru <br/>his unruly hair he managed a small smile.</p><p>"If I didn't know better I'd say I died and woke up among the angels. It's lovely to see you again Mrs. Malfoy." He lay in her care, green eyes meeting blue.<br/>"Well aren't you sweet Harry and please call me Cissy, it's lovely to see you again you've been asleep for a few days now Draco's been in a right fit fretting and worrying about you but it's good to see you look stronger than you did when you first came." She smiled sweetly carding her fingers into dark hair.<br/>"How am I feeling so much better?" He asked curiously, his body wasn't as heavy nor as tired.</p><p>"We got you a healer sweetheart you were so close to dying when we brought you here, but Draco was able to get Madam Pomfrey between her and Draco they derived a potion plan that has been administered to you and you have been slowly getting better. You just need to get better little one for my poor son's sake he is driving himself into a early grave fretting and brewing all hours a day." She smiled softly humming when the door opened and a irate blond man practically stormed in the room but upon seeing Green eyes the man visibly relaxed.<br/>"Ah finally Harry you look much better how are you feeling?" Draco asked softly.</p><p>"I don't feel as weak as I was and I'm a little hungry." Harry replied stunned by the display of emotion he had just seen on the tall blonde face.</p><p>" Good that means the potions we have had you are working, they will help start getting you to a healthy state. But the unfortunate thing is that you may have to be on several for the long term, at the moment I cannot say how long you'll have to be on them but I will personally brew each and every one as long as you need to be on them." Draco stated grey eyes as hard as steel as if waiting for a fight from Harry and why wouldn't he Harry's loathing of potions and healers in general was well known. </p><p>Harry blinked at the man, stunned, remembering what Narcissia had just told him about her son's determination to see him Harry better.<br/>"Th..Thank you Draco I don't know how I can ever repay you and Mrs. Malfoy." Harry stutterd staring at the Malfoy's blue and grey eyes filled with care and concern over him.<br/>"Now Harry dear if you don't stop calling me I'm afraid i will become quite deaf until you call me Cissy or at worst Narsissia if calling me Cissy makes you uncomfortable after all we are family if only through poor dear Sirius, and your grandmother my great aunt Dorea. Not a close connection but close enough for me." Narcissia huffed trying to appear affronted but failing and smiling softly at the dark haired young man who had saved them. <br/>Harry blinked at her just now remembering that they did have a small blood connection, he had a small amount of Black blood.</p><p>"Mother is indeed correct Harry you are not going anywhere Malfoy Manor is as much your home as it is ours. Please consider staying with us. I insist upon it after all the Malfoy family owes its current freedom thanks to you. I would be rotting in Azkaban had you not stepped in and told them I did not take the mark willing. We owe you everything so allow us to share what we have now since we would not have it now if not for you." Draco softly said his heart twitched painfully at the news they were related, not that it was much of a surprise considering how few pure blood’s there are.</p><p>"I...I.. would ... love.. to stay... but I want to ... help around here..." Harry Potter broke down sobbing trying to speak between his tears. Lavender smelling perfume surrounded his small shoulders as soft arms enveloped him in a sweet loving motherly embrace.</p><p>"Then welcome Home Harry." Cissy kissed his forehead softly, rocking the poor broken thing in her arms. She would be as much mother to this boy as she was to her own son Harry needed her, needed them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passed in the Malfoy house the two refugees flourished under the care, love , and attention the Malfoy's heaped upon them. The little baby they discovered was one of the rare magical children born to the Muggle realm; they had to rethink their original plan for the poor baby. They were now looking for a wizarding family to take the boy. When Harry was strong enough (i.e bored with staying in bed) he started helping Cissy take care of the baby much to Draco's ire; he preferred Harry to continue to rest and get healthy. It surprised the Malfoy's at how quickly Harry got better. Harry just smiled at them shrugging and simply saying, "I have always healed quickly." Harry quickly learned to love Malfoy manor and the people who gave him a home he wanted to do more to help keep the enormous house to his surprise the Malfoy's weren't the ones stopping him the house elves wouldn't let him do anything.<br/>"We should name the boy don't you think?" Harry asked almost a full month after they had been rescued by Draco, He held the baby close, rocking him Draco looked up from the paperwork he had been perusing to look at Harry.<br/>"Hmm you are right, Have you asked mother?" Draco asked eyes softening to a sleek silver color, Harry had noticed Draco's eyes changed color with his mood, when serious they turned grey hardening to a gunmetal color when mad, when he was happy or unencumbered by thought they shone silver like a star or even a Patronous Harry privately loved to see them light up he thought Draco was much to serious of a person.<br/>"No not yet I'm sure she'll have some name's ready but you saved our lives so I thought you deserved first choice." Harry smiled at the surprised look flit over Draco's face.<br/>"Harry, you saved the boy first if anyone has the right to give him a name, it's you." Draco gave him a soft smile. Harry blushed a light pink dusting his cheeks. Draco took pride in that color; it meant that Harry was healthy, or at least getting healthy.<br/>"I couldn't just leave him, he was so weak , and hungry, but look at him now he's so strong and so in tune with his magic I swear he floated his bottle to him the other morning." Harry started proudly smiling down at the boy. Draco laughed softly at a low deep grumble; it was a gruff sound that reminded Harry of Sirius's bark like laughter; it made Harry feel at home and safe.<br/>"He should have a Black name. I think it's only appropriate his rescuers are of the Black line." Cissy stated walking in the room having heard a brief snippet of the conversation.<br/>"And having a Black name doesn't come without a bit of scorn and ridicule, and you mother, do not have a star name you were named after a god." Draco rolled his eyes.<br/>"And that's so much better Draco, being named after the god of vanity girls don't take well to that." Cissy snorted then smiling and taking the baby from Harry who pouted cutely but smiled at Cissy's teasing tone.<br/>" I always liked Altair if we are going for a Black name, I'm not well versed in mythology though to give an opinion on that matter, Altair Regulus is a nice name." Harry started dreamily perching himself on Draco's desk legs kicking out playfully.<br/>"That's not too bad, quite nice I think both Siri and Reg would like it ." Cissy smiled.<br/>"Hmm I have been thinking there have not been any interested people adopting him, most wizards even now fear little muggle born children afraid of what they might become after they found out about Voldemort not that I blame them but he should not have to suffer for it." Draco mused Harry tilted his head at the man .<br/>"What do you mean Draco?" Harry asked eye's concerned<br/>"Well the way I see it we can't adopt him to a muggle family , or a wizard family , and the mixed families have reservations about the boy, and I for one would hate to see him go to an orphanage." Draco mused running a hand through his blond locks making it fall around his face.<br/>"So it's hopeless he wont have a home?" Harry's smile dropped green eyes going flat Draco smiled<br/>"Now I didn't say that. What I'm saying is if the poor mite is going to end up a Black name he should either carry the Black surname or the Malfoy name." Draco smirked at the shocked jaw dropped face Harry was giving him.<br/>"You mean you'll adopt him?" Harry asked, stunned.<br/>"I mean we adopt him, Harry you are a part of this family now and Altair will need all of us." Draco smirked as Harry stared at him what Draco did not expect was Harry launching himself at Draco and crying into his shoulder.<br/>"I think that is a yes Draco dear, I'll leave it to you to calm him down. It's time for me to feed change and lay little Altair down for his nap." Cissy smiled knowingly she knew her son had always harbored feelings for the Boy-who-lived. Draco glared at his smirking mother, he carefully curled his arms around the waif-like figure of Harry Potter-Black Malfoy, or so he hoped he wanted Harry to use his name.<br/>"Harry, what is the matter? Do you not like the idea?" Draco finally asked<br/>"I.. It's so wonderful that you would not only take me in but the baby as well." Harry sobbed from Draco's shoulder.<br/>"Why wouldn't I help both of you?" Draco asked rubbing Harry's thin Back softly , his large hand careful and unsure, afraid to hurt the person he held very secret affections for.<br/>"You hated me in school, you teased and hurt me almost daily. You were always the better of us and I always wondered why and what had I done to hurt you. " Harry struggled to gain control of his emotion. Draco sighed, pulling the small man away from him to look into the green eye's that held so much pain Harry blinked up at Draco.<br/>"Harry, First of all I never hated you, Hell I was so ecstatic to meet you I disregarded my Father's words to stay away from you. When we met on the train I truthfully wanted to be your friend but seeing you with witless Ron Weasealy I was so hurt by you standing up for him and refusing me. Granted I was a right prick about it but I being raised like I was by Father my ego was pretty astounding. And I was a kid. How do kids handle rejection? We lash out like you did with Uncle Sev. As for being better than you, that utter bull shite, you were so famous you stood against evil, stood up to my own Father with such conviction I was awed by your bravery. I wanted to be like you. I never wanted to fight for him but that's exactly what father raised me for the slaughter. " Draco paused looking for words.</p><p>"It's okay Draco you don't have to keep explaining I think I understand and for my part I wasn't much better. I was envious of you too. You had parents who doted on you , you had Severus, you had love, something I never had once my parents died. My relatives never wanted me; they never let me forget how much they hated me. I had Sirius and Remus for so little time then they both were taken from me. After them Albus wanted me only for his own reasons he wanted me to be a weapon against Tom . And for his attention I played his game I was such a pathetic little wanker. I could not get away. Severus tried to keep me out but even he couldn't do much in the end. I never even go to thank him for everything out of everyone he never treated me like I was special." Harry gave a slight smile thinking of the dark man who sheltered him in his own way.<br/>"He may have never punished his Slytherin's in front of the school, it was the first rule of Slytherin, any dispute in house stayed in house. He was just as harsh with us if not harsher he always expected better from us. The cauldrons I scrubbed without magic still haunt my nightmares. '' Draco fondly chuckled pausing briefly . " You are wrong about one thing though Harry you were special to him he hated that you were, but you were he cared so much it killed him almost literally." Draco laughed running his hand through his hair almost nervously.<br/>" You make it sound like you are jealous of him?" Harry's tears had subsided but lingered on his cheeks Draco raised his hand and brushed them away absently.<br/>" Yes I am he was a true master of potions, I have found his notes on several that he was experimenting with and they are astounding, He was close to a cure for werewolves in them he notes that no more good people like Lupin would suffer if he had any say in it. I have been trying to continue his work but I just don't have his gift with potions." Draco mused and Harry thought he was not being completely honest, but Harry didn't press him just removed himself from Draco's lap that he had unwittingly been sitting on Draco frowned slightly when Harry moved.<br/>" I'm sure you will figure it out. I'm sure he's proud that you are trying to continue his work. I know for a fact Remus would be proud and grateful." Harry smiled perching once again on Draco's desk in front of him.<br/>Draco gave Harry a soft smile not replying his eye's, Darkening to a deep storm cloud Grey, Draco's thoughts drifted away from Harry who watched on wanting to do something for the man who saved him who gave him a home and a reason to want to keep living.</p><p>"Draco?" Harry reached out touching Draco's cheek lightly with his finger tips Draco blinked at him stormy grey leaching away. Draco smiled curling his fingers around Harry's and squeezing them lightly.<br/>Draco remained silent hand curled around a blushing Harry's, content to have a small part touching Harry he didn't move , He wouldn't push the younger man any farther he'd wait and let him heal. He would court Harry properly.<br/>"Draco are you alright?" Harry's voice tainted with worry pulled the blond out of his thoughts; he smiled at the man perched on his desk.</p><p>"Everything is just fine Harry just thinking we need to go shopping Altair will need some more things, you will also need your own things." Draco smiled enjoying the slightly panicked look on his face. Draco would enjoy this shopping trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was nervous about leaving the security of Malfoy Manor, but was happy to be shopping for Altair he would ensure the baby get spoiled between him and Cissy the boy would be worse than Draco ever was and that thought made Harry beam with joy. Altair would have everything Harry lacked, he already had three doting parental figures who all loved the small baby, and now they were going to buy everything the kid would need. Harry was vibrating with anxiety waiting for Draco by the floo Altair cooing happily in his lap he bounced the tot on his knee he couldn't help but think of Teddy his sweet Godson worlds away from him Harry let a small tear run down his cheek. Cissy watched him from her chair she could almost see what he was thinking she vowed to have a chat with her sister immediately once the boy's were gone she would not let her child hurt any more. She was Dowager Malfoy she was a force of nature where her children were concerned even Bella backed down from her , she may be the youngest Black sister and the prettiest but she could be more calculating then Dromeda and crueler then Bella when provoked. And she was pissed that her sister had cut her new son from his godson's life. Draco walked in glancing at his seated family the sad countenance of Harry to the pure fury rolling off his mother.</p><p>"Are you ready to go Harry?" He asked green eyes met his the surprise that flashed through the green orbs confused Draco.</p><p>"Oh sorry I was lost in thought, yes lets get going. Would you take Altair my flooing is dangerous for me and I don't want him to get hurt." Harry smiled softly a small tilt of his lips that fell away quickly.</p><p>"We will all go together come on." Draco smiled stepping to the fireplace holding his arm out waiting. Harry stood shifting the baby close he stepped up into Draco's arm putting the child between them he relaxed more when Draco wrapped his strong arm around his back pressing him closer to Draco. Draco grabbed a large pinch of floo powder he lifted Harry up and into the floo he threw powder into the fire.</p><p>"Leaky cauldron!" He shouted shielding his burden from the onslaught on whirling fireplace's Harry had his head tucked into Draco's shoulder eye's shut. They flashed past grate after grate until the Leaky cauldron flashed brighter Draco bent his knees to take the landing his passengers barely felt a thing as he stepped out he set his bundle down gently.</p><p>"Well lets get shopping I think we should do muggle London for the baby's necessity's but its up to you." Draco smiled as green eyes looked up at him Altair held tight.</p><p>"Selfridges &amp; co here we come." Harry smiled as they walked out of the Leaky cauldron and to Muggle London. Draco hailed a cab shocking Harry with his precise directions to the muggle cabbie. Harry stuck to Draco's side not straying far from the tall blond Draco even went out of his way to keep a hand on Harry's back as they walked reassuring him he was safe.</p><p>They got to the large department store they went straight for the baby stuff and started looking at strollers. Harry was the one to put a price on what they could buy. They got a showroom model stroller for almost half of what it cost the sales lady showed them how to adjust it to fit the baby who was promptly settled and strapped in. They bought boxes of diapers in a couple sizes for the boy boxes of wipes, bottles of rash cream, powder , piles of baby clothing in most sizes, socks ,and shoes for the boy. Three diaper bags one for each of them to always have everything they need for the boy. They walked out of the baby stuff to the men's department and fit Harry into a few new outfits Harry tried to protest but found Draco deaf to them, so resigned himself to being spoiled a bit. They left the big department store they turned the corner and stealthily packed the Green diaper bag with diapers wipes diaper cram and two outfits, shrunk the remainder of their purchases and put them in the blue diaper bag. And walked their way back to the Leaky cauldron it only took them a half hour neither wanting to Apparate they were content to act like muggles.</p><p>They walked into Diagon Alley Draco paused just after the barrier looked down at Harry .</p><p>"We need to go to Weasley Wizarding Wheeze they have the best wizard toys, George and Charlie have been making them for a year and they are far superior to anything else on the market." Draco frowned at hurting Harry.</p><p>"It's ok out of the Weasley's the only one's who want to hurt me are Molly, Ginny, and Ron. They only ever wanted my money I never wanted to put the rest in the dog house by maintaining contact with them. If I know George he'll keep our visit to himself and maybe give us a bit of a discount." Harry gave a small smile. Draco nodded stepping out leading the way to the bright outlandish storefront Harry smiled fondly up at the store his favorite pranksters had built their dream Harry was so proud to have given them their start up coin. Harry didn't hesitate he almost rushed in pushing Altair inside. The colors were overpowering almost sickeningly so paired with the movement of charmed toys that littered the first floor. Stuffed animals waving roaring or growling per species. Harry laughed at a stuffed snake slithering around hissing angry.</p><p>*No ssteping on me Pleasse.* It hissed weaving through the isles.</p><p>"Brilliant they must have used some form of translation spell to get it to actually talk Parsletounge." Harry laughed walking towards the small sine that stated THE MARAUDERS SPECIAL. Under it Harry found a small dedication.</p><p>^ To the hero's who made our dream's a reality,</p><p>^ To Prong's protector and father who lived and died Fighting</p><p>^ To Padfoot prince of pranks and lover of life who died laughing</p><p>^ To Moony quiet teacher and scholar who died for a society because it was</p><p>the right thing to do.</p><p>^ To Prongslet the one who bound these three hero's together forever who</p><p>died for everyone.</p><p>Harry sniffled at the thought and care that went into each animal the large proud stag bending down to touch noses with the small baby stag. The Grimm almost as tall as the stag wagging his tail at the people peering at him. The grey wolf almost as big as the Grimm dog huddled behind the Grimm. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder the hear a gasp from beside them. They turned to the noise and found the opened mouthed form of George Weasley his handsome face marred by the loss of his ear and the bigger loss of his twin.</p><p>"Harry?" George blinked at the small figure Harry while better was healing he was still underweight thinner then he had ever been before.</p><p>"Hello George the store looks amazing I'm so Happy to see it's doing well." Harry smiled shyly at the older man who he had once considered family.</p><p>"You ... how... with Malfoy... What.. Where..?" George stammered blinking from Draco to Harry.</p><p>" Draco saved my life I would be dead right now if not for him. As for what after I spent all of my money to rebuild Hogwarts and try and locate Teddy Ginny no longer wanted anything to do with me she told me point blank that all she wanted was my money. And where honestly after i lost everything I started walking and never stopped really." Harry fidgeted with the stroller handle.</p><p>"Why didn't you come to me?" George looked hurt that his adopted brother felt the need to leave.</p><p>" From what Ginny said Molly pushed her to date me to try and get me to marry her so she could have my money. I didn't want to assume nor push our relationship against the rest of your family mainly your mother. It's was better to never have you make any choice then to be hurt when you chose your family." Harry smiled bitterly wanting nothing more then to step behind Draco and hide but he was a Gryffindor and felt George deserved the truth.</p><p>"You are Family Harry as much as the rest we chose you to be family we love you kiddo always have" A deeper Voice said stepping around From behind George, The broad shouldered muscular form of Charlie Weasley smiled sadly at the boy. " You should have come to us we would have taken you in."</p><p>"Charlie is right Harry we love you, your more of a brother to me then Ron ever was you understood me when Freddie died you kept me together." George reached out and pulled the small from of Harry Potter into a large hug tears shed all was forgiven these Weasley's had their little brother back.</p><p>"No no more tear come let us go up to the flat and get some lunch and you can fill us in on the details." George said setting Harry back on his feet and waving his wand at the door to the shop closing the door locking it and flipping the sine all in one smooth flick. Harry looked up at a slightly smirking Draco who nodded charming Altair's stroller to float gently.</p><p>"But we were suppose to be shopping for toy's for the baby." Harry tried to protest weakly.</p><p>"Harry you're money is no good here the next generation Marauder pup is welcome to whatever his heart desires." George said pointing to the green tail dangling from the side of Altair's stroller. This caused Draco to bust up laughing, Harry chuckled to hear such a deep unreserved laugh come from the tall blond. They followed the Weasley's up to the top floor flat Altair and his dangling snake bobbed gently under Draco's control. Charlie wiped them up a simple filling lunch as Harry recounted everything that he had went through with Ron, and Ginny and the part their mother played in playing the-boy-who-lived. He told them about living on the streets working and stealing food when their was no work. Finding Altair , crashing into Draco, and their recovery at the Malfoy's hands. The redhead's were shocked further when Draco picked up and fed a hungry Baby who still had one hand wrapped around a green stuffed snake.</p><p>" The Marauder shelf is wonderful by the way. They would love it! I want Altair to have one of them all they will help tell their story's " Harry smiled.</p><p>" They are his he is the next generation and must hear all about them. And he must come spend time with his Uncle's George and Charlie." Charlie smiled watching Harry tear up they spent the next little bit getting to know the man who had saved their little brother and new Nephew. Draco let these men grill him with good nature proving to both he was changed, he showed his devotion to Harry and Altair by taking charge of the baby and allowing Harry time to get to know his big brother's once more.</p><p>When they finally left WWW they left with more bags then they knew what to do with both Weasley's seemed please with the booty they had sent with their new family member especially after hearing his story. They had also informed Harry that he wasn't broke he was well off not Potter/Black fortune well off but enough to buy his own place if needed with more coming in daily as he was part owner in the shop three way split between George, Charlie, and him. Draco told him that they should set up a account for Altair. Once the legal adoption went through they would blood adopt the boy .Which allowed Altair to heal more. They met with the goblins got access to the Vault George had been putting Harry's profits in and on Draco's Advice invested most of it in businesses both magical and muggle. Draco knew most were a sure profit and would only see small dips.</p><p>They didn't spend longer then necessary at the bank they happily ventured back to the alley and to Olivanders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the old dusty store it looked exactly as it had when Harry was eleven the nostalgia of it brought a small smile to his face. Movement from the back of the store revealed the old hunched form of Garrick Olivander.</p><p>"Welcome back young Draco Hazel paired with a rare Dragon heart string 20 inches the longest wand I have sold in years a defenders wand , I see you found young Harry and the wee bairn , come you are welcome here." The old man smiled, eyes misty.</p><p>"As much as we would love to come in to have Tea Garrick I'm afraid we are only here to get Harry a new wand." Draco said with a polite tip of his head .<br/>"That is a shame but let's see how we can remedy that. You know the drill Harry." Garrick pulled his long wand out of his sleeve and directed the tape measure it snapped up and started to measure Harry Much to Altair's delight he clapped and laughed as it wound around Harry's head.</p><p>"Let's see." Olivander waved his wand over Harry and nodded slightly " Seems as if a great change has occurred, you no longer need a fighter's wand , no Holly for you. Beachwood , Cedar , or Redwood for you my boy." He flicked his wand three long sticks of wood came flying out of the darkness and hovered in front of Harry.</p><p>"Take each one and feel which fits better." Olivander directed Harry nodded and started with the pretty Cedar wood it felt warm under his fingers but it felt dull, he let it go it floated with the rest he looked and the stark white wood and felt repelled from it turning to the last he curled his hand around the wood and felt a light caress it felt warm and safe like the manor. He grinned up at Garrick Olivander who clapped pleased.</p><p>"Redwood a good choice for you dear boy. It means good things for you. Now core I think Phoenix feather will be too flighty for you I think either dragon heart string or unicorn tail core would suit you better." Another flick of his wand the woods flung away and stringy substances replaced the woods. The three silvery strands were obviously unicorn tail, as for the heart string one black , one deep bloody red, and one grey as storm clouds. The grey storm cloud colored heart string drew him to it was the color of Draco's eyes when he was deep in thought. Harry reached out for it and was overcome with the sound of a dragon Roaring in his ear. It was a fierce cry of a nesting mother defending her clutch, he knew that sound of chirping under the deep frightening roar was of hatch-lings. This was the one he knew in his heart he blinked to the old wizard who smiled softly as if enjoying a private joke.</p><p>"Wonderful choice Harry Ukrainian Iron belly female a beautiful dragon she was a fierce and kind dragon , she was a oddity of dragons her and her mate they mated for life they raised their Hatch-lings together every clutch till the day they passed. Now give me a hour and your wand shall be ready" Garrick summoned the wood and core waving them out of his shop. When they were out of ear shot he started laughing . He had to write Minerva she'd simply cry Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wands cores were a mated pair of dragons this was a oddity in the wizarding world it had a deep and blissful meaning . Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were soul mates in the deepest most meaningful way if that meant only as brothers or if that meant they were to be more, Garrick did not know. He'd simply enjoy watching them bumble around one another, he stood straighter and went to his back room he had a wand to put together and a letter to write…</p><p>"Draco do you think we should get some robes for Altair?" Harry asked glancing up at the blond .</p><p>"Maybe one or two for formal occasions but I think he can wear mainly muggle clothing they offer better movement for him. He'll be running around the manor soon enough getting into trouble we want him to learn stealth." Draco gave Harry a smirk reminiscent of the old Draco.</p><p>"Do you think we could look into buying one of the old Potter properties?" Harry asked suddenly the pure selfish request from Harry caused Draco to look at the small dark haired man. "Not that I don't love the Manor but I would like something from my old Family." Harry muttered hurriedly afraid he said the ungrateful thing Draco just smiled</p><p>"I'll look into it you should still hold the Potter Manor it's a bloodline inherited and cannot be sold ever only Potter's can own it much like Malfoy manor." Draco smiled softly</p><p>"But the list of property that I got only had two or three Properties listed and one of those was Grimauld but I sold all of them it cost me quite a bit to get Grimauld sale ready but in the end everything went to looking for Teddy." Harry said, confused.<br/>"That is rather strange at the very least you should have at least 6 or 7 Potter properties and last I knew the Black's held 12 sounds fishy to me. I shall look into it Harry don't worry I figure out what happened. And now that I hold Proxy for you on everything I can take names and destroy those who have obviously kept you from everything that belongs to you. It may take me awhile but I will get to the bottom of this." Draco vowed.<br/>"I'm so glad you know what to do Draco honestly I'd be lost trying to figure out even where to start. No one ever told me anything about my inheritance. As far as I know my parents didn't even have a will." Harry stated confused .</p><p>"Ridiculous James Potter Hair to the Potter Family legacy Not have a will he was drilled like every other pureblood to have his will updated every 5 years. That is astounding I promise they will pay for keeping things from you." Draco promised eyes darker than Harry had ever seen them.<br/>"Let's get my wand and go home Draco." Harry stuttered suddenly afraid not for himself but for whoever  would be on the receiving end of the Black family temper. So they made their way back through the alley they picked up and payed 9 Galleons for Harry's wand who immediately tucked it into the wand holster that had been Draco's old one. They didn't linger around the Alley but went back to the manor they happily were relived of their burdens by the elves Galwin even took Altair to his crib for a nap. Harry and Draco walked through the manor and out into the greenhouse they approached Cissy who appeared to be holding a conversation with another woman Harry couldn't place as they neared Cissy Greeted them brightly.<br/>"Boy's say hello to our new guests" She smiled as the woman turned to face the boy's in her arms, a happy three year old boy with multi colored hair that turned the stark Malfoy white then jet black all in a span of a few seconds. Harry blinked at the boy whose hair turned back to Malfoy blond.<br/>"Teddy!" Harry breathed blinking at the tot in an older Andromeda Tonks' arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry blinked at the older witch not sure what to say , his attention wavering to the tot reaching chubby arms out to him squealing .</p><p>"Arry! UP Arry Up!" The small boy insisted blond hair turning red in anger. Harry stepped closer slowly eyes not leaving the little boy who was his last link to the only family he ever had. His hands slowly reached for the baby feeling Andromeda loosening her grip on the boy Harry pulled him to his shoulder full on crying to have the boy . Harry's crying shook the elder witch she watched as Harry rocked the boy hugging him tight and finally falling to knees when his legs could no longer hold him up. It was then that Andromeda Tonk's nee Black heart broke she had caused this boy's pain this boys grief ,so bound up in herself she thought nothing beyond her and her grandson. She watched Her sisters son Draco scoop Harry and Teddy from the ground and settle them in a chair gently, she looked at the tall Malfoy blond young man with Black Facial features a beautiful mix of the two . This wasn't the snobby little boy she had seen twice not the brooding teen broken by his father's allegiance to a bad man. She was in awe of the tender way Draco had taken the small dark haired boys hand and whispered to him trying to soothe him.</p><p>"You always questioned my loyalty to Lucius and my Son, Dromeda before the Dark lord before the hatred that was how my husband was soft and tender, he changed once the Dark Lord approached and led my husband away from me. I stayed only because it was to late I was so sick trying to conceive a child and then my Miracle boy My strong Dragon, I had to stay for him to keep him safe, I had no one to turn to no family or so I felt. Mom and Dad dead , the aunts and uncles dead , Sirius in Azkaban with Bella, Reg Dead, and my sister not wanting anything to do with me because I loved the man our parents arranged for me. Kinda hypocritical of you sister" Cissy said primly sipping her tea as if unaffected. Andromeda Black was a coward and she knew it she hurt her little sister, and now her little sister was showing her exactly what she had caused. But Her sister was not done with her yet. " Not only did you turn from me but from a boy who needed you a boy who is Family Not only was he our cousins godson but the godfather of your grandson, Grandson to Aunt Dorea a Black by blood right , A little boy your daughter fought for cared for , your son-in-law's nephew the son of his best friends ! But you ignored his pain because you were too selfish to see beyond yourself , to selfish to see a little boy who needed the only family he had left in the world that baby!"</p><p>Andromeda had never been so hurt in all her life she had deluded herself into thinking that Harry being of age just barely wouldn't want to raise a baby, wouldn't want Teddy would shun and turn away from the tot at the first turn. She fled with him after the war not sticking around to see the aftermath of the destruction she had caused. She saw the slight boy face pale and blink owlishly at Cissy before training green eyes to her . Everything her sister said was reflected in those eyes the years of pain in those eyes chilled her to the bone they spoke pages of torment of hate and bile this young boy suffered.</p><p>" I will never be able to ever make up for the wrong I have done to you Harry you would be well within your rights to file a custody claim against me for Teddy as his godfather you are entitled to visitation I kept you from ever seeing him. The court would probably give you full custody for my treachery. My sister is correct my daughter would be so hacked off of at me proper, Remus would be disgustedly critical and shame me eloquently. My Ted would also not be happy with me for turning you away he always felt you got dealt a bad hand . Sirius loved you so much Harry no one could keep you apart when you were just a baby you prefer him to your own dad and James Potter was so jealous of him for having such a claim over your love. Your Mum would even help Sirius Rattle your dad's cage over it . Such good kind people and I treat their son like my enemy. I was so afraid you'd either take Teddy away from me I would never see him again or you'd reject the boy. I had no idea you blew your money on PI's ." </p><p>Andromeda stumbled over her words not making much sense even to herself. " I hope that you won't act out of revenge and take Teddy from me, I ... I'm going to leave Teddy here with you for a few days to get our old home in livable condition for us and when I'm done I hope you'll let me take him home, under the understanding that from now on he will live in both homes I hope you will agree to every other week and Holidays can be spent together or apart as you feel ." Andromeda looked at the boy holding her grandson seeing the tender arm of her nephew around the smaller boy's shaking shoulders offering whispered words too soft for her ears. Feeling that she could leave her grandson in the Malfoy house and not fear for him left her feeling contentment and sadness all at once. Her grandson looked up from the snuggled shoulder of his godfather and as if her knew what she was thinking.</p><p>" Gram love! Bye bye! " The tot giggled happily shifting his hair color From Malfoy Blond to Potter Black and looking at her with Remus' Amber gaze.</p><p>"You be a good boy for your Great Aunty Cissy , Your cousin Draco ,and your Godfather Harry I love you and will see you in a few day's." Ruffling his silky locks and turning around and leaving before another word could be said Andromeda Left the manor.</p><p>Narcissia watched her sister feelings conflicted she had done what she could to right her sisters mistakes and her sister was not taking it well. Hopefully her sister would come around for now she would enjoy seeing her new son with his godson she had a new boy to spoil. Nothing Made Narsissia happier than watching her boys smile they were everything to her.</p><p>Harry was in heaven Draco watched fondly as the toddler babbled away arms waving excitedly bouncing away on Harry's lap. Draco ran a hand through the babes' hair smiling at the site but he had work to do, turning away from his family he walked back to the floo. He stepped out of the fireplace and onto the marble floor of Gringotts, Draco walked up to the teller closest to him.</p><p>'I need to speak with the manager of the Potter accounts. I am Hair Potter's proxy." Draco flashed the documents he had Harry write up. The teller nodded turning away he headed down a hall Draco waited as was customary. I didn't take long for the teller to return from the hall with another Goblin in tow.</p><p>"Yes I can take you back to the Potter Manager I am Sharpfang this way Lord Malfoy." The Goblin ushered Draco through the halls deeper into the Bank, they paused in front of a large door Sharpfang knocked on the door. There was a muffled response from within as Sharpfang led him into a large room at the table sat two other goblins. Draco Bowed his head upon seeing the leader of the goblin nation sitting at the table.</p><p>"Lord Ragnok this is a surprise ." Draco sat down at the table the goblins looked at one another, they let their leader address the Malfoy Lord.</p><p>"Lord Malfoy it is indeed an honor to meet the new Malfoy head hopefully you will rise to the job. However it has come to my attention that Hair Potter has asked you to be his proxy and this worries me as up until his death the Proxy of the Potter fortune was Alubus Dumbledore and once he passed Mr. Potter never came in to make a new proxy or take over for himself. This has me curious as to what does and does not know about his inheritance ." Ragnok spoke as Draco Handed him the stack of papers he had Harry Fill out. Giving the goblin time to read over everything that Harry could think of to write to the bank.</p><p>" Hmmm it seems that Mr. Potter's legacy was kept from him, He even believed that his trust Vault was everything he had and used it and what he initially inherited from Mr. Black to fund a search for his godson and the rest to his Alma mater . I assume you have come to the same conclusion I have Mr. Malfoy that is why you have come to straighten out Accounts? " The Bank Manager sighed after reading through the papers.</p><p>"Yes it is my Intention to show Harry how to become a proper Hair and Lord as it is his birth right and it was kept from him by the person who was supposed to care for him the most. I want a thorough investigation and legal recourse into any illegal doings . It's my intention to find out exactly everything Dumbledore did with Harry's money and return it to him. It is apparent he took advantage of an orphan boy whom he kept ignorant . Share any information about this matter with the DMLE, I mean to give Harry Justice for his suffering he will have a better life then what Dumbledore planned for him I'll see to it personally. " Draco said gravely, folding his hands together, the leader of the goblin nation waved his hand and his subordinates fled the room.</p><p>"I shall oversee this personally trust me when I say that Mr .Potter is our most esteemed patron and will be treated as such. I also suggest waiting until tomorrow to visit the ministry. Let us approach the DMLE first and then hammer them. Also take Mr. Potter with you and his presence will ensure you are listened to. There are two things left by Mr. Potter's Father James that I ask you to deliver to Him personally along with his family Ring . He will need to come claim both potter and Black Lordship so the lines do not die out." Ragnok said sliding over an envelope and a ring box.</p><p>"I will, there is also a small personal matter that I wished to address as well before I go. As you know I will be adopting a 6 month old boy Altiar he was picked up by Harry found in less than ideal Conditions, left to basically rot by his parents a Magical child . Harry has expressed his desire to never see another child suffer at the hands of muggle relations, He wants to open a school / Orphanage for Magical children a safe place. He wants to work with the Ministry to set up monitors on muggleborn kids and expose them to our world at an earlier age and help teach them about our world. I want a new Vault created with me Harry and my mother as overseers. I want Half of the money to come from Harry's Vault proceeds from Weasley Wizarding Wheeze the rest out of Malfoy inc. We will discuss the numbers at another time for now I want a suitable place for the school found. And any overview on any Potter Property's or Black Property's and once a full audit has been completed I want all the numbers everything." Draco picked up the box and envelope nodding to the leader of the goblin nation.</p><p>Draco walked back to the atrium and back toward the floo he threw the powder and whisked himself home he found Harry and Teddy in the playroom giggling and laughing together. Floating stuffed dragons that once belonged to Draco , leaning on the door jam just content to watch the interaction. Draco let the Malfoy Sion mask slip off his person as he watched the play. He had been hard wired since birth to never show the outside world his true self like his father before him and his grandfather before that. He wanted better for the boys for every child he wanted to be a better parent then his own Father had been.</p><p>"Draco your Home!" Harry squeaked jumping to his feet leaving Teddy on the floor playing, Harry walked up to the tall blond reaching out a small hand to touch Draco's arm.</p><p>"Yes I have found some things Harry. " Draco sighed paused. " It's as we feared looks like Dumbles has done more than we thought, It's bad Harry." Draco rubbed his eyes.</p><p>" I hoped you weren't right I always Loved Dumbledore like a crazy uncle or Grandfather he always appeared to be there for me. It hurts me to think he kept so much from me kept me at the Dursley's they kept me alive but weak. Do you think he asked them to do it? My mother's sister Draco, she is the only family I knew." Harry started to cry and he collapsed into Draco's solid body.</p><p>"I don't Know Harry but we will find out everything if you want we'll go to the DMLE tomorrow and start an investigation into it. They will question your Aunt and Uncle And Cousin. Whatever you want, Harry I will Make it happen." Draco curled his arm around Harry's shoulders just holding him safe. That's what Draco would do forever: keep this man safe, would right the wrongs against him and unleash the fury of the Black Family temper on anyone who got in the way. His father had loathed his Black heritage and the traits it gave him.</p><p>"Thank you Draco , let's go in the morning for now let's take Teddy and Altair outside and enjoy what's left of the sunshine." Harry looked up into Draco's silvery eyes</p><p>"As you wish Harry why don't you go and grab Altair and I'll take Teddy then we'll have a lovely Play then a good dinner So that we can properly welcome Teddy to the Black- Malfoy family. " Draco said softly and smiled as Harry's eyes lit up in Happiness and pranced out of the room to fetch their babe. Draco smiled and summoned Teddy's overnight bag, found a jacket and got the tot to wear it with the promise of seeing the baby and going outside. Harry joined them on the stairs with a gurgling Altiar stuffed snake in hand. They walked out of the manor to enjoy their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry followed Draco through the halls of the Ministry fluttering and turning at every sound , he hated the Ministry it held too much pain for him he trailed close to Draco not wanting to be left alone. Draco was conscious of the conflict going on in Harry. He didn't want Harry facing the Ministry alone; he had made arrangements so he could be present and for the interview to take place by someone who Harry would be comfortable with.</p><p>"It's ok Harry we are seeing Susan Bones you remember her she was Amelia Bones's nice you remember Amelia right?" Draco asked softly</p><p>"Amelia and Susan yes I remember Poor Susan losing the last member of her family to Voldermort ." Harry shook less at hearing Susan's name he even looked a little happy to see the young blond. Draco led Harry Into the DLME to a small receptionist desk and addressed the female sitting writing in appointments.</p><p>"Morning Harry Potter and Lord Malfoy to see Susan Bones ." The short brunette looked up at Draco smiled and giggled in perhaps what she thought a seductive way</p><p>Harry grew frustrated and jealous of this woman who dared to flirt with Draco in front of him. Harry jolted with realization Draco would fall in love with a woman and create a family that did not include Him.</p><p>"Of course Lord Malfoy I'll just go get her." The girl tittered but was interrupted by the arrival of Susan herself.</p><p>"No need Jill I am here please continue with your job and do stop tittering at every Lord that walks in the door." Susan said sharply, glaring at the young woman.</p><p>"Come Harry Draco good to see you both welcome please follow me to the pensive room we will conduct our meeting there we will not be interrupted." Susan led them through the department into a large room with a table and comfortable seating. A file sat in front of one of the Chairs, Susan took this seat and motioned the men to sit with her.</p><p>"Now straight to it unfortunately we are here to discuss something rather unsettling to say the least, I have already spoken to Headmistress McGonagall and The executor of Alubus Dumbledore's estate. They are willing to testify and help get this sorted out. I have statements from Gringotts and the Bank Manager Ragnok they have held a complete account audit since the death Of Charlus Potter your grandfather Harry and they have found sufficient cause to lay charges on Alubus Dumbledore for theft . The statement Headmistress McGonagall also provides enough evidence of blatant neglect of all child placement and welfare protocol. Now we want to go through your memories of your childhood and Hogwarts years to gauge the extent of damage done to you being left in the care of your mothers muggle sister and husband . This is gonna be difficult for you Harry but you deserve justice to see exactly what Dumbledore has done from your point of view. Now I need you to think from your earliest memory up until you Visiting Gringotts Can you do this Harry?" Susan asked Harry softly and smiled at him.</p><p>"If you really think it will help you find the truth then how can I say no. " Harry managed to say</p><p>"Good and do you object to Lord Malfoy as witness for your testimony?" Susan smiled encouragingly at Harry.</p><p>"No Draco has my trust and only has my well being in mind." Harry said sure of himself for the first time since walking into the building.</p><p>"Ok Harry close your eyes now think back to the first thing you remember, the magic will direct your memories from there we will only see important events that pertain to your mistreatment." Susan said softly tapping her wand to the table a pensive floated down from the ceiling Harry smiled at the object. It floated to a stop and hovered over the table and glowed its silvery sheen. It made a small stream of soft light that connected to Harry's temple.<br/>"That's our cue Draco we can dive in now." Susan motioned to the pensive Draco nodded standing and bending over the pensive Susan followed.<br/>They stood in what appeared to be a house of some sort, everything in it unknown to Draco.</p><p>" This must be Harry's Aunt's house super Muggle no trace of anything magical that I can see." Susan commented and watched the memory play out .<br/>A small boy no more then three peaked from around the corner of the kitchen the dark Hair and Green eyes tell tale evident of who the boy was, Dressed in oversized shirt and pants he slunk against the wall staying as small and out of sight as possible finally crouching under the coffee table. Something large and yellow barreled around the corner and it stopped and looked to be another boy of about 5 or so he looked around the room presumably for Harry.</p><p>"Freeek! I'm gonna tell mum! Your a freeek. MUMMY HE DID IT AGAIN! " The blob of boy screeched and smiled in satisfaction and started cumming up with fake tears for effect. Thudding and a woman's voice floated down the stairs.<br/>"What did the Boy do now!" A slim blond woman with more neck than she needed raced down the stairs when she reached the living room and tried to comfort the sobbing boy.</p><p>"He did his freak thing again Mummy , I was playing like you tole me to an an he made my toys do weird things." The boy sobbed theatrically throwing himself on the thin woman who visibly glared around the room and finally found her target shivering under the coffee table.</p><p>"It's okay Dudders Momma will Handle the freak run along to your room sweetums." She shooed the boy who fled to the stairs out of his Mothers view near the top of the stairs he stopped and sat to watch his mother with a gleeful smile. The woman turned to the small shuddering mass and crooked her finger at him in a come here motion. The boy slowly got up from his position under the table and approached the thin woman visibly afraid of her . Once he got within arms reach she backhanded the boy he flew back nearly landing across the room. Susan gasped beside Draco, the girl was nearly in tears she whimpered with young Harry as the woman started screaming at the boy.</p><p>"Filthy Orphan Freak we take you in out of the goodness of our hearts, feed you, give you clothing, put a roof over your head , and you scare the living daylights out of my son you smear your unnaturalness over my house! You should have died with your filthy Mother and Father instead you burden yourself on your normal hardworking relatives . Wait until your Uncle gets home, your punishment tonight will not be easy on you, I promises you boy! Get to your cupboard now and wait for your punishment." the woman screamed and let the boy flee to a small cupboard under the stairwell.</p><p>"That's why Harry doesn't like the dark." Draco softly said his heart breaking as they watched the woman lock Harry inside and storm away into the kitchen. From there the memory sped up it settled to a few hours later where they watched a large fat man pull the boy Harry out of the cupboard by his hair and savagely beat the boy with his belt screaming obscenity at the boy the whole time. From that memory they bounced to one almost a year later this time the appearance of Dumbledore telling Harry's Aunt exactly how much more they needed to beat and harass the boy the more money he would send, then as if the memory was changed to that of Dumbledor never having seen the boy bleeding on the floor. Draco looked at Susan confused.</p><p>"Obliviate, His memory was altered by Dumbledore this new memory retrieval Pensive shows us what the Obliviate covers up, its odd it didn't show the memory of the beating he received before nor of Dumbledore showing up." Susan explained.</p><p>"Perhaps Harry blocked the beating out himself that could explain it. The mind is a complex thing capable of defending itself in ways we will never understand." Draco said offhandedly Susan nodded and fell silent. </p><p> </p><p>Years of abuse neglect and pure hate Played out before them the only hint that it was not all the same day was that Harry aged got slightly taller not that he was allowed much in the way of sustenance. They watched beating after beating it was as if the poor boy never escaped the beatings As Harry got older they got smarter about placement and size. Draco wished he could say the beatings were the worst treatment Harry got but the amount of times Harry went to bed without food made homeless people look obese. On top of lack of food, lack of adequate bathroom privileges and basic grooming care paired with the daily belittling had Draco's Aunt Bellatrix look like a caring and wonderful person. Just when Draco couldn't stand any more Harry's Hogwarts letters started appearing and the fiasco that landed Harry a bedroom finally made him cringe. He also hated watching every single dangerous event to Happen to Harry at Hogwarts watching him meet Sirius and finally get the love of a parent 13 years after he should have broke every boundary still left on his heart . Watching Harry's lonely isolating Summer's the beatings Harry received lessened but the verbal and blatant neglect remained the Happier days were when his family would just ignore him. He had let himself believe for so long that Harry was nothing but loved and good and everything he had wanted to be as a boy. He never saw the person Harry actually was. Draco didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Harry hell he didn't deserve to even be on the same planet as Harry. The war memories and then the living on the street memories were by far the worst and then they came to rescuing Altair from the drug house and the filth that caked his wards previous home was just down right striking Harry had told him were he found the baby and the condition was far worse than Harry had ever let on. The last few memory's played Blacking out after running into Draco and then the Gringotts played out and then the magic pulled them from the Pensive.</p><p>Harry blinked and then Susan and Draco appeared from the depths of the silvery substance they landed and resumed sitting at the table . Susan ran a hand over her face Drawing a long breath before looking at Harry with teary eyes. Harry shifted uncomfortably in Susan's Knowing gaze Harry tried to get Draco to look at him But hardened grey eyes stared at the Pensive as if it had personally insulted Him.</p><p>"Right Harry this is more then enough to bring assault and attempted murder Chargers along with line theft due to your lack of educational on your family about your responsibilitys. Now we can Handle this one of two ways." Susan paused before beginning again.</p><p>"Either we make this a big long drawn out legal battle or we settle it . Now fortunately the head of the Weasley Household is here and is known to be fair It is my opinion that the transactions were done without his knowledge."</p><p>"Wait Susan what do the Weasley's have to do with this?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Right I forgot after our trip to the past I forgot to tell you. Harry from the time your Father and Mother passed Dumbledore paid what I assume to be a bribe to the Weasleys every year. That is to say the payments went Directly to Molly , Ronald, And Ginevera Weasley, In the amount of 5,000 Galleons each. From all records they were the only Weasley's to receive such a payoff. It also appeared Dumbledore attempted to bind you into a Marriage Contract With Ginevra Fortunately for you He attempted this after the Triwiz you legally became an adult when your name came from the goblet of fire. Therefore you had to willingly be a part of the contract to make it binding. Now I suggest we do this the Slytherin way if you are game?" Susan smiled at Harry.</p><p>"I am willing to do whatever it takes I want to know the truth. I loved the Weasley's like Family I thought they loved me as one of them too." Harry said softly silent tears rolled out of green eyes only to be caught by long pale fingers sweeping over Harry's face.</p><p>"Ok boys follow me I'm gonna put you in a room where you can view each and every Weasley being questioned you will get your truth Draco is of course welcome to stay with you if you wish it." Susan gathered the file and tapped the pensive to make a copy of the memories it flew into a glass jar which she croaked and stored in her pocket .</p><p>" I'm not leaving you Harry that's final." Draco stood and held his hand out to Harry who gave a watery smile. They followed Susan into another room. She directed them to a large mirror like glass and a large plush sofa. There was also a table with a full tray of foods and a pitcher of juice.<br/>"Enjoy the show!" Susan grinned Evilly and left them.</p><p>"You know I don't think it's wise to ever get on that girls bad side." Harry cocked his head watching her shut them in.</p><p>"Please Harry you will never get on her bad side you will always be innocent in her mind all you have to do is bat your eyes at her and she'll go to war for you." Draco Laughed. They watched the Window and saw Susan bring in Arthur Weasley Susan asked to put the Weasley Family Head under truth serum She fired question after question at the Older man when she was satisfied with him not having to do with hurting Harry in anyway. She released him and one by one questioned the Weasley Children Bill , Charlie ,George.</p><p>Ron's truth was the hardest thing to hear for Harry the poisonous words dropping from his ex Best-Friend's mouth.</p><p>"Serum administered Thank you Auror Weasley, Now to it What is your full Name?" Susan asked</p><p>"Ronald Billius Prewett Weasley." The monotone was curt.</p><p>"Good Now first question, Did you know about the abuse of Harry Potter at the hands of his relatives." Susan asked</p><p>"Yes little bitch was always whining." Ron wasn't phased by the question.</p><p>"Were you aware Dumbledore was stealing from his Gringotts account?" Susan continued</p><p>"Of course I was How else could he pay me to be around that wanker, Asshole was rich he didn't need that money too bad Ginny couldn't seal the deal and take what was left before he wasted it on a damn castle." Ron almost appeared jovial even under the serums effect.<br/>"I see so not only where you aware of the deception and abuse but apart of it?" Susan blinked stunned.</p><p>"Of course I was a part of it and I was to be awarded for it praised and placed as the hero who killed Voldermort while Harry would die running away. But stupid Dumbledore had to go and get himself cursed to death." Ron stated and was interrupted by his own father blasting into the room screaming at his son.</p><p>"Of all selfish rotten things to say about that poor boy How could you Ronald you were taught better." Arthur's magic lashed out around him the older wizard barely maintaining control over his magic.</p><p>"You are such a loser dad Mom raised me to be better then you Me and Ginny were her last chance at normal children who did as she wanted. I did it because I deserved better then you were ever able to give me. I have it all now a famous name connections within the ministry a good job I'm making good money I have a pureblood witch to go home to and use at my pleasure. I even have a little mudblood treat tied up in another house to use harder whenever I want." Ron almost purred.</p><p>"Muggleborn Are you saying you have something to do with the kidnapping of a Muggleborn." Susan asked trying to push Arthur out of the interview room but paused at the information.</p><p>"Of course I do the stupid swot turned me down wouldn't willingly give me what I wanted so I took it as is my right as a pureblood I can have whatever servant's I deem fit. Have myself a pretty bushy haired sex toy." Ron laughed a monotone cruel sound.</p><p>"Where Is Hermione!? She is currently the only missing muggleborn witch she never checked in with the ministry when she returned from Australia. How long have you had her in your clutches?" Susan demanded.</p><p>"Was easy enough to trick her slipped a power restraint on her when she returned I met her under the guise of needing her help with Harry I swear that swot loved him would do anything for him even let her guard down when told he was in danger. To easy to put her somewhere safe stupid Potter didn't even know who bought his god-fathers house from him I made sure of it. " Ron laughed again</p><p>"I think we have hear enough Ronald you are hereby disowned from the Weasley Family hence forth you are dead to me, you and that woman you married are thrown out." Arthur growled out his magic licking around .</p><p>"Also you are stripped of your Merlin first class and title of war hero, you are also relived of your Auror status as you have lied and kidnapped a muggleborn witch and held her against her will . You are under arrest pending further investigation into everything you will be held in Azkaban until trial. Take Him away!" Susan yelled and two Aurors Hauled Ron out of the room.</p><p>"Susan we have to get her out poor girl we need to find Harry only he can override any wards Ron has placed with just a drop of blood I should have done more for the boy he's been gone for so long." Arthur rubbed his face with a long fingers hand .</p><p>"Mr. Weasley Is right I need to rescue Hermione after everything she has done for me she has always been on my side she never abandoned me I want to go rescue her.I never thought Ron would hurt her he was in love with her. Please Susan I have to go with you!"Harry babbled in a rush Arthur Weasley was stunned seeing Harry and Draco Malfoy standing together.</p><p>"Do you know the place he spoke of? If you do I can allow you to go."Susan smiled.</p><p>"Yes Grimmauld Place here in London it was once the Black Family manse we can both take you. " Harry smiled at Susan.</p><p>"Harry I..." Arthur started to say when he was cut off by Harry.</p><p>" As much as I would love to tell you everything I think for right now it can wait this once who know's what condition Hermione is. I will be happy to tell you everything as we also still have to hear from your wife and daughter."</p><p>"Indeed Harry Is correct Lord Malfoy Is Mr. Potter well enough to Apperate a passenger?" Susan looked to Draco who thought for a moment.</p><p>" I would feel better If I could be allowed to make a Portkey to the location for everyone else right now I am the only one I trust to Apperate Harry anywhere He is still in the primary recovery stages. I would not stop him from going because I know him fretting would delay his recovery ." Draco reluctantly.</p><p>"The back garden would work the best for a portkey we should go now." Harry pleaded with Susan. She looked thoughtful for a moment looking at Harry and then Draco before nodding.</p><p>"Make it Lord Malfoy I give you permission under special circumstances as a one time allowance we should make our way to the atrium that would be the best place for this I also want one more Auror to go with I assume you are joining us Arthur ." Susan smiled as the balding redhead nodded She turned and led the charge to the lobby followed by Harry Potter, a Weasley, and  Lord Malfoy. She collected a Auror on the way to the lifts where Draco began the complex charm work to make a temporary Portkey. The group made their way through the atrium along the way Harry grew curious.</p><p>"Susan why were we allowed to keep our wands and preform magic in the Ministry ?" He asked as they passed the check in desk.</p><p>"Actually It was quite a bit of brilliance Kingsley had the idea of a ward that leaves all wands inert unless given spoken direction by one of three people Myself , the deputy Minister and Kingsley himself. The brilliant part is the ward was built so that to use magic here regularly you have to have cretin licenses to do so Department heads keep these up so that no staff would be without magic but they are also closely watched anything used with ill intent is questioned and dismissed. Once Draco steps out he will no longer have permission to cast magic here unless given permission again Bill Weasley and a goblin specialist were brought in to create the ward. Now wands out once we land we have no idea what awaits." Susan answered and motioned for the piece of paper Draco turned into a Portkey once everyone was touching it Draco muttered.</p><p>"Portus." The world spun round faster then possible with only a quick twirl Harry met the courtyard of Sirius's childhood home. Draco pulled him up before Harry could even register where he was. The others ready wands in hand Harry reluctantly drew his own but held himself behind Draco.</p><p>"All right Draco since you have the most direct blood line I suggest your blood first." Susan nodded to Draco who took his wand silently cast a cutting charm on his finger to draw blood and not damage nerve he drew blood and flung the drops at the back door. The drops hit the door a shudder and pop shook the door which popped open. Draco walked to the open door and placed a hand where the door once sat closed he was met with no resistance. He motioned for Susan to try she joined him on the step and copied his movements. She also met no resistance she turned to the remaining members held a finger to her lips and then waved them to follow her. Arthur stepped second followed by Harry then the Auror. They slowly made their way through the kitchen it was unused and bare dust lay on the unused counters, The group quietly swept the first floor together moving room to room. As quietly as possible they climbed the stairs and started with the bedroom's the whole house appeared empty no furniture left just the Black Family Tree remained . </p><p>Until they reached the massive double doors of the master suit the smell hit them before they even opened the door it smelled of blood and pain and sex. Susan boldly flung the doors open, it was as if they had opened the door to a dungeon a large cage hung in the room the bed lay bare  blood lay dried on every surface. A small form was huddled in the far corner naked except one small blanket that barely covered her breast, Susan motioned them to stay until she spoke with the cowering form.</p><p>"Hermione honey It's Sue Bones from Hogwarts I dosed Ron with Veritaserum earlier and found out he was holding you captive. Can you speak or has he silenced you?" Susan stepped slowly one at a time pausing to gauge her welcome. Hermione shivered more with each step , Susan backed away and turned toward the men.</p><p>"OK boys she's obviously been traumatized she needs care and saint Mungo's will be to much for her she needs special care. I think Harry needs to be the one to approach her if she'll go with him can you see to her care Draco." Susan asked quietly.</p><p>"Of course she is family Malfoy's take care of their own but she needs someone she trusts as a healer can we get Madam Pomfrey sent from Hogwarts until Hermione is well enough I fear in her state she wont allow anyone but her." Draco unclasped his cloak and handed it to Harry.</p><p>"I will speak to Minerva once we get her safely to the manor I will go to Hogwarts myself and arrange everything with Mungo's. Harry ?" Susan insisted Harry was reluctant but knew he had to get Hermione out of here. So he started talking to her starting with the day they met to the war, taking steps every so often until he was only a arms reach he sat down in front of her, Harry's voice seemed to calm the shaking figure. He slid Daco's cloak to the small form careful to do it slowly so she could see every action. Hermione pulled it to cover her form.</p><p>"Hi luv I'm gonna reach for my wand so I can make you a oath ok?" Harry said slowly He waited as her eyes processed him in front of her finally she gave a small firm nod. He smiled and pulled his new wand from the holder.</p><p>"I Harold Charlus James Potter do swear on my magic that no harm will come to Hermione Jean Granger she is safe among these people. Lumos." Harry vowed then cast a spell the woman relaxed some.</p><p>"Ron has been arrested sweetie hes never gonna see the light of day not if I have anything to say about it. Will you allow me to cast some magic to help you?" Harry asked waiting until Hermione nodded again.</p><p>"Finite Incantatem, Evenesco, Episkey. Fraid that's all I can do here is that better?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yyyess aaaa llittle Haarry Oooh Harry." The voice shook and was as if she had been screaming for years.</p><p>"Hush Hermione, your poor voice has been suppressed for years, you need healing and rest and recovery now speak smaller words for now. Would you like to come home with me? Before you answer you should know I am living with the Malfoy's they rescued me . Will you have a problem living there? You also have a baby nephew there with us Altair may cry will you have an issue with that?" Harry said softly and waited for her .<br/>"I want to be with you. " Hermione said slowly.</p><p>"And will you swear to get better and smile again and love Altair and swear you'll never hurt him or anyone else at home?" Harry queried again.<br/>"I never hurt who you love. swear to be better." Hermione said brokenly, having a hard time with speech.</p><p>"Ok now one rule you will never be locked in but will you allow room's locked to you until you are well enough ?" Harry asked standing up slowly.<br/>"Lock fine, understand have to protect Baby." Hermione nodded enthusiastically Harry held out his hands as she reached for him. He helped her settle the cloak around her Harry helped her back to the others.</p><p>"Hermione I know it's unpleasant but I have an invigoration potion here I need you to take it. It will give you the strength to travel." Draco held a vile out brown eyes stared into grey orbs making up her mind she opened her mouth for Draco to tip the potion down.<br/>"You will also have to floo with someone normally I'd let Harry but he's still in recovery himself . Will you allow myself or Arthur to carry you in the floo?" Draco gently asked Hermione.</p><p>"You save us twice in war now save again. I feel you are safe." Tilting her head to the side she addressed Draco who nodded and slowly reached to take her hand then slowly pull her into his arms to carry her. Draco raced through the house Arthur and Harry following close Susan barked out that they would continue their interviews tomorrow morning . Draco didn't waste a second once Harry and Arthur joined him in the patio courtyard He nodded to Harry to go with Arthur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco landed in the entryway just as his mother was walking down the stairs.</p><p>"Draco what oh my dear Merlin!" She screamed, spying Hermione limp in Draco's arms.</p><p>"Mother Floo Aunt Andromeda we need all hands on deck she can stay here with Teddy until further notice I will need you to be the potion runner as they get done. Madam Pomfrey will be here within the next hour or so, arrange for her and Andromeda to join me in the first guest room. Harry take Arthur to the floo get George, here we need a brewer while I'm busy helping Madam Pomfrey in fact have Charlie come to so he can help you with Teddy and Altair . You need to also keep away for awhile I will come to you when she is stable enough for visits. Please send up Madam when she gets here, I need you to coordinate everyone here." Draco barked out As Harry and Arthur appeared near him.</p><p>"Yes Draco I have it under control you do what you need to do. Come on Mr .Weasley Draco knows what he's doing the floo is here let's get the boys like he asks." Harry pulled Arthur away as Draco disappeared into the bedroom. Draco slammed the door open rushing the poor girl into the room setting her as gently as he could ,</p><p>She was in bad shape, Held for almost three years, she looked as emaciated as Harry had been when Draco had picked him and the babe up. Draco had to be quick with his spell work; he needed to know how badly she was hurt; the simple diagnostic standard healing charm would not tell him much.<br/>He began the complex wand movements of the more advanced full body scan charm usually only known to Mediwiz and Mediwitch , taught to him by Severus his God- Father had been a fully licensed Mediwiz due to his inventive nature in potion making he needed to be qualified in order to be a Potion's Master as they tended to blow themselves up. This same spell he had used on Harry not a few months ago he waited until the charm gave the tell tale golden glow that meant it had completed the scan when it had run its course the parchment revealing the results landed into his hand just as Madam Pomfrey and His Aunt Andromeda rushed into the room. He handed the parchment over to the healer and let her peruse it if the situation had not been so grave he would have laughed as he watched her face pale then in a blaze of fury turn red. She passed it to Andromeda who looked as if she was going to vomit or pass out or both Draco reluctantly shook his head when his Aunt tried to pass it to him.</p><p>"No It's better for me to not know what happened. She needs to be comfortable around me as she heals. She would not if I knew the extent of it, Tell me what potion's she needs and that's all I will begin brewing at once with George." Draco firmly said the women nodded seemingly pleased with him. The healer pulled a quill from nowhere and started to jot down a list on a piece of parchment she had pulled also out of nowhere. She handed him a list of potions that gave a little away but not the full extent he nodded knowing what he had to do.</p><p>"Once you stabilize her she may react to you. I suggest you get Harry here. She responds to him, I will leave you lady's to her." He nodded ducking out of the room. He hurried away spying Harry standing with Three red heads Draco smiled at the men gathered around Harry protectively.</p><p>"George, Charlie Thank you for coming on such short notice. She is with Madam Pomfrey right now. It's not good. I do not know the extent I ask that no one but the women know her full condition. I believe it will be better for her mental state once her physical condition is better." He rubbed a hand over his face exasperated.</p><p>"You act honorably for the adopted daughter of my house Mr. Malfoy. You have my gratitude." Arthur said formally. Draco dropped his hand to look at the older wizard who was bowing to him.</p><p>"There is no need for such fromality's Mr. Weasley. As you have taken care of a member of the house of Black since he entered our world it is we who owe you. I am ashamed of the animosity long held between our two families. As long as she Remains tied to this house I will defend and protect her." Draco nodded firmly. Harry smiled happily at him with a big wide grin.</p><p>The front door flung open bringing Susan Bones into the house her grim face had everyone blinking at her.</p><p>"I have completed the interviews and it's just as we feared both Molly and Ginny knew Ron had Hermione captive; they have been helping him keep her drugged and silent. They were also paid by Dumbledore to take and keep Harry feeling alone, paid with monthly stipends with Harry's money, they were going to Marry Harry to Ginny before Voldermort's defeat let Harry die and take all his money. When he would not willingly give her the money Ginny told him she never loved him and left. And as you know Harry's ignorance to how rich he truly is he left the wizarding world thinking himself broke. The Rest of the Weasley Males have proved innocent of any knowledge of this plot" Susan supplied.</p><p>"Thank you Susan." Harry said softly.</p><p>"Oh Harry I will get you justice, You stay here and let Lord Malfoy protect you. Are you close to any of your old friends could they come help you take care of your growing household." Susan asked Draco.</p><p>"Not really only one person I really talk with Flint he's been playing Quidditch but is being forced to retire one to many bludgers to the head His family never had much in the way of holdings. He can be down right Scary with or without a wand. He got lucky and was not in the country during the war. He might be convinced to come live here. He's been wanting to sell his family home for the money." Draco mused.</p><p>"Do you trust him with our Family?" Harry Asked.</p><p>"Marcus was supposed to be a Puff but his family much like mine were all Slytherin for ages. Marcus won't stand for what's been done to Hermione he does not hold with rape. He could use a new home and a purpose even if it's only being the muscle I trust him." Draco smiled.</p><p>"I'll Call Bill and have him come look over your Wards. He's damn good, the best of the best." Arthur offered.</p><p>"Thank you. He will be paid handsomely for his time I insist. Susan I'll write when Hermione is well enough to make a statement, Will our memories be enough to convict Ron?" Draco smiled at the elder Weasley who rushed back to the floo.</p><p>"My Memory is sufficient. Draco trust me that he will not see the light of day ever again. I have a special cell in Azkaban just for him." Susan gave the group a smile worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself before she turned and left the house.</p><p>"Right that just reaffirms my belief in never pissing off a Puff. Here George this is a list of potions needed for Hermione I'll Join you in a bit I'm gonna send Marcus a quick owl to pack his things and move here. Harry go with Charlie, take care of the babies Mother is going to be running the Potion's from us to Hermione. Come on George I'll take you to the lab first." Draco stated leaving Harry and Charlie.</p><p>Leaving Gorge in the Lab Draco ran to his study quick to jot a quick owl to Marcus. Draco hoped Marcus would answer his SOS Marcus was always underestimated in school, His looks and silent Nature made many think he was stupid or part Troll, no it was the ultimate Slytherin move while strings of Voldermort resurfacing. Be unassuming passed his Owl's and Newts within the top 10 percent, exam results are never made public and only used for Ministry and Employment. Marcus remained off Voldermort's radar by being stupid among his peers.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus,<br/>Pack your shit I need your help protecting the Manor please get the hell out of that house you hate sell it and get here. It's bad can't say how bad in a owl just hurry.<br/>Draco<br/>His handsome eagle Owl took off Draco sighed, taking one small moment then turning from the room and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermoine woke from a magical Coma a Month later, Madam Pomfrey expedited Hermione's healing as much as she could. Hermione had been severely underweight and that did not bode well for the rest of her Healing. She had woken and spent two full days bored in bed.</p><p>Harry taking pity on Hermione on the third day helped her down the stairs and into the sitting room where Teddy and Altiar played on the floor. Narcissia smiled at the duo welcoming them.</p><p>"Hello Dear how are you feeling?" Narcissia asked softly as Altiar was gurgling to himself, Nearing one the baby was a bit behind developmentally the adults did their level best to help the babe but time was what he needed most, Much like the young woman.</p><p>"Sore still but the walk helped, Where is Draco?" Hermione replied, voice still gruff from disuse, as she settled on the sofa.</p><p>"With Bill and Marcus on the grounds they are setting the last of the permanent wards. Soon the Manor will have wards that make Hogwarts ward look cheap." The matron smiled Hermione's shoulders eased to hear that.</p><p>"May I hold him, I want to meet my little nephew properly." Hermione asked, pointing to Altair. Harry beamed at her, scooping the babe up and Helping Her hold the boy. Hermione blinked at the soft blue eyes that looked back at her, the soft cubby baby face grinned at her as if she were the best thing in the world.</p><p>Hermione eased looking at the baby her ramrod posture easing as the baby cooed in her arms.<br/>"Would you allow me to sort out your hair Hermione? He'll grab at it first chance if it's not out of the way." Narcissia asked softly.</p><p>"Please my Hair has a mind of it's own perhaps you could tame it." Hermione hesitated a moment looking at the other woman. Hermione had to trust this house and everyone in it after all this is where Harry chose to have a home, She trusted Harry. Narcissa rose and walked around behind the girl slowly raising her wand detangling the matted strands and arranging them artfully in a long braid. Pleased the Malfoy Matriarch resumed her knitting, smiling at the girl holding her grand baby as if he were all that was holding her together. Hermione just stared at the boy and tentatively gave him a small kiss to his sweet head.</p><p>The missing men entered the little sitting room stunned to see the girl holding the baby Bill took a few steps closer and knelt next to his little sister.</p><p>"Mione." He called softly, her head jerked her head up seeing his scared face tentatively she touched the largest scar that ran down into his Jaw.<br/>"Bill." She gave the oldest Weasley sibling a soft smile.</p><p>"Hello little sister Welcome back." He smiled brightly.</p><p>"Hello how is Fleur and little Victorie?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Doing great Fleur has been worrying over you , all of us have been worried. But her and Percy the most. She will want to come see you now that you are awake. Little Victorie Jean is super cute and looks just like her mum but got the Weasley blue eyes and can't wait to meet her Auntie Mione." Bill laughed pleased to see she still was her, thinking of others before herself.</p><p>"I would love that I…. I missed you all so much. I…My memories were the only thing I had left that belonged to me. Percy thought of me?" Hermione replied absently stunned Percy had mother henned her at Hogwarts in her first few years and they grew close but the war had taken him away.</p><p>"Yeah Mione, It took me talking to him about my experiences during the war and after for him to break his whole mask, He's the mother hen he should be He cried when he heard about you." Harry said softly only for the man himself to walk in and finish Harry's thought.</p><p>"I have been bugging this lot for days to come see you and take care of my little Mi." Percy was no longer dressed in the way he had in Hogwarts gone were the horned rimmed glasses, replaced with modern silver frames. He dressed in muggle jeans and tshirt. In Fact she blinked at all the men in the room, they were all dressed like muggles.</p><p>Hermione handed Bill the baby rose from her seat tentatively stepping towards Percy; she stumbled a bit as she walked but was steadied by the large warm hand of the only man in the room she didn't know she blinked up and saw his dark eyes were soft and warm, His firm grip on her was light barely any pressure, it kept her upright as she stumbled. When she was in reaching the distance of Percy it fell away and she was folded into Percy's arms.</p><p>"Perseus! My Favorite Big Brother." Hermione cried into his shirt calling him her name for him, Percy cried with her shaking with emotion.<br/>"Mi Merlin I can't even fathom what you have been through. Ron was a sweet boy. How could he do something like this." Percy cried as he held the girl tight.</p><p>"We thought you would like a visitor, Percy declared he was first and well when push came to shove he literally jinxed the others to their chair. But felt the whole clan was a bit much for you to handle at once." Harry laughed a bit bitterly.</p><p>"Sue Bones will be here in a moment, I wish I could delay her another few days but The pure-bloods are calling for Ron's release if the trail isn't held in the next few days. They are inclined to believe he's innocent since you have yet to make a statement but Sue is as formidable as her Aunt was." Draco said softly wishing he didn't have to be the hard ass to tell her.</p><p>Hermione pulled away from the third eldest Weasley and blinked at Draco before nodding.</p><p>"I understand thank you Draco will.. Will I have to see him again?" Hermione shuddered at the thought.</p><p>"Unfortunately Yes at the trial you will be expected to tell the Wiz everything. I have asked that Mother and Marcus accompany you. If Harry or I could it would be us but We must sit on our family seats for an open trial of a pureblood." Draco sighed Hermione blinked at Draco for a moment then looked towards Marcus as if putting two and two together.</p><p>"But I thought that formal pure-blood trials required all current heads of sacred 28 family be present, Macus would be on his family's seat how could he be expected to escort me and Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, confused. She was further stunned when Marcus spoke up for himself; it was the first she had ever heard him speak up since her second year of Hogwarts.</p><p>"I have placed my family seat on hold under the singular Member clause, I am the only Flint still living as I have no stomach for politics or the Wiz in general I felt it was best to do." He explained his voice smooth and deep, not at all like she remembered it.</p><p>"I see, Well then I owe you Thanks It will make having to testify much easier to have you and Mrs. Malfoy with me." Hermione replied, making a valiant effort of a smile to the Dark haired man, He did not speak further but made a courtly bow to her instead.</p><p>"No more of this Mrs. Malfoy nonsense, It's Cissy!" The blond Matriarch insisted leveling Hermione with a soft motherly look. Hermione blinked at the woman but nodded softly.</p><p>"Glad to see you Awake Hermione, I wish this was a social call instead of a business one. Has Lord Malfoy explained what we wish for the trial." Susan Bones had walked into the sitting room and gave Hermione a soft smile.</p><p>"He has just explained that Marcus and Cissy will be escorting me." Hermione returned as Percy ushered her to the sofa again.</p><p>"Good I have not missed much, Now the reason Marcus is Going to act as your Pureblood escort is that we need to make it look like the Weasley family is out of touch with you and may chose their Son over you, This ploy while frowned on is the only way we have of getting Ron in Azkaban along with Molly and Ginny. Wizarding law is not on your side, Before we get into it is there anyone you would like to leave?" Sue asked.</p><p>"Well since I am to not be close with the Weasley's Bill as Heir should be as surprised by my testimony along with Draco and Harry best to have them look as shocked the baby most certainly must go he young but I will not speak of the things HE did in front of them. As my escorts Marcus and Cissy should stay so they are not caught off guard by anything I say." Hermione nodded to Sue understanding what she meant. Wizard law was not made to protect young muggle born girls, it was made to protect purebloods.</p><p>Harry frowned but stood,  kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the Room, Bill passed Altair on to Draco as everyone else filed out of the room.</p><p>"I can stay Mi if you want." Percy clutched at her hands desperate to be with her.</p><p>"No I can't bear to tell you Perseus as there are already more people than I'd like that will hear about it. I understand wizard law and must have a pureblood to protect my interest. That's Marcus in this case and Draco and Harry have to look like uninterested Third parties Cissy as dowager Malfoy is seen as a Motherly support, I could not stand to have my whole family know the details. Please go and tell the others I send my love." Hermione replied knowing full well she had to play the Wizarding system.</p><p>"Alright I must trust you then, You know far more about law then I do. I'll see you in a few days." Percy sighed getting to his feet walking out of the room the large double doors behind him.</p><p>"Knew you'd know what I was getting on about." Sue smiled at Hermione taking her hands adding. "I know this is going to be rough, Hermione at any time you are uncomfortable sharing a tidbit with the three of us we can stop."</p><p>"No I will not stop once I start. I can't, I have to talk about it where would you like me to start." Hermione took a deep breath.<br/>"Let's Start with Your Relationship to Ron, When did it start." Sue asked.</p><p>"I do not call one hand holding occasion and a single kiss a Relationship, We were never together formally. We shared a single kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts; it was in the moment rush of Death feeling. After Ron was caught up in Fred's funeral. We never talked about us being together, I left two weeks after all the funerals for Australia. We never once went on a Date He acted like our moment in the battle was nothing and our relationship did not change from us being friends. I assumed he regretted it and wanted no part in a relationship with me so I left to go find my parents." Hermione stated.</p><p>"So at no point in time did you have any idea he thought you were together?" Sue asked.<br/>"No he would not even talk to me in those two weeks after the Battle I assumed he was grieving his brother and did not want to discuss personal matters between us. I thought he was embarrassed by his spontaneity and did not want to formally court me until he dealt with his family's grief." Hermione added.</p><p>"You had no conversation after the battle yet you went to his Brother's funeral why." Sue asked.<br/>"I loved the twins; they could always make me smile, they frequently would comfort me when Ron would insult me and belittle me. I became quite close to them whenever I needed a good laugh. I would get sandwiched between them literally. I couldn't not go to his funeral." Hermione replied.<br/>You then left the country after?" Sue prompted.</p><p>"Yes to look for my parents I obliviated their memories before I left with Harry to Hunt the pieces of Voldermorts soul. I went to go find them to see if I could lift the obliviate I was cleared by Kingsley to take a healer and a Portkey." Hermione nodded.</p><p>"He was the one who reported you Missing Hermione you did not show up for your appointment with him the next day he insisted it was not like you, that is when he approached Ron who now appears to have lied to the Minister of Magic." Sue patted Her hand.</p><p>"Yes I was quite preoccupied when Ron approached me about Harry. I was distracted and he hit me in the back of my head. When I woke up I was stripped naked silenced and Handcuffed to the bed. I figured out the runes on the cuff pretty quickly and was able to scratch a rune and got my magic back for a moment. He stunned me, I woke up next with a plate on the back of my neck. It cut my magic and figured it was another Rune configuration." Hermione said tentatively.</p><p>"The Rune carved plate that was removed By Madam Pomfrey with Andromeda Tonks Present correct?' Sue nodded.</p><p>"I don't know I was unconscious at the time. All I know is I woke up and it was gone and Madam Pomfrey was fussing over me." Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"Wonderful can you tell me what you all remember of your captivity at the Hands of Ron." Sue asked Hermione began to tremble a tear falling from her eye.</p><p>"The... the first time he raped me, Ron.. Ron said it was my fault he had to take matters into his own hands. He...He... I was a virgin. It hurt so much. I remember screaming as loud as I could and kept screaming after that. I could not even count the day's the charms on the windows were always set to night either that he drugged me during the day while he was away. He rarely brought me food if I had to guess every 5 days or so it was hard to keep time. He rarely talked only when he was super pissed did he talk, Talked mainly about how I was a cold hearted bitch to spurn his advances and how I should have just laid down like the whore I am." Hermione began tripping over her tongue.</p><p>"Good Hermione thats perfect, Did he hurt you during the repeated rape?" Sue squeezed Hermioen's hands again.</p><p>"Every single time He would choke me or hit me . Every time he took me I got used to the pain. He would occasionally Burn me with his wand over my curse scar from the war and said it was as ugly as I am. Over what I assume days I noticed he kept me drugged half aware, He was always brutal and constantly talked about rapeing me over and over. He was always careful to keep me on contraceptive potions, one small mercy He didn't want any filthy half-blood children running around." Hermione said her resolve finally breaking, she burst into hot ugly tears leaning her head into Sue's warm hands.</p><p>"You are safe, Hermione Lord Malfoy has insisted on extra security measures around the Manor. Hush, it's ok please I just have a few more things I need to ask." Sue tried to sooth the sobbing witch.</p><p>"I think she has had about as much as she can take for one day, Miss Bones." Marcus spoke up his voice rough and angry.<br/>Hermione shuddered and sobbed but gave a great deep inhale of breath then forced her red face to look up at Sue.</p><p>"Just finish Please I wish to lay down." Hermione breathed out her face resuming the even calm appearance.</p><p>"Did Ron ever say why he wanted you?" Sue asked</p><p>"All he ever said was I belonged to him and he took me as his right."Hermione shook her head.<br/>"Did he ever share that he was married a year ago?" Sue prompted.</p><p>"No but he did seem changed in the last few times he visited he was more violent cut my thighs think he was trying to find my Artery and kill me." Hermione shook her head again.</p><p>"Good Thank you Hermione this is everything I need, I will not rest until he gets what He deserves." Sue said softly, removing Hermione's hands and standing. "Good day Lord Flint, Lady Malfoy." With that Sue left the sitting room Hermione was hyperventilating. Soft Hands brushed the stray curls that had come undone from the braid. Hermione's head was laid on a soft silk covered lap, only vaguely aware that the large double door closed again Hermione started slightly only to be pushed back down into the lap.</p><p>"Hush dear one Marcus has excused himself from the room and will stand at the door and hex whoever tries to disturb us. You are safe, sweet girl no one in this house will ever harm you in that way." Narcissa Malfoy said softly, tenderly bringing a hand down her back.</p><p>"If...if Harry or Draco try to get in?" Hermione asked tentatively.</p><p>"Then I raised a fool for son to test and enraged Flint, Trust me no one will bother us Marcus would die before anyone entered this room." Cissy laughed a bit.</p><p>"Why... why would he do that?" Hermione asked, trying to trust Cissy just a touch.</p><p>"Marcus or Draco?" Cissy smiled softly when Hermione looked up at the older witch.</p><p>"Both." Hermione said, confused.</p><p>"Well Draco asked for Marcus to come live at the Manor as Harry is still healing himself neither of you should wield a wand fully until you are well enough. With you here now and a baby full time Draco basically all but adopted Marcus into the family for another wand to protect us. Marcus is a powerful Wizard that many underestimate due to his quiet personality. Marcus came because he was asked by a friend, he takes honor and trust very seriously, and personally I think he was lonely and needed a family." Cissy explained.<br/>"He won't Hurt me." Hermione asked, afraid.</p><p>"His size is quite intimidating especially for a girl as small as you. You have nothing to fear from Marcus he would never hurt a witch physically, you see his father was quite abusive to his Mother. He doesn't hold with rape and Abuse and trust me the thing's he has heard here are enough to make him hunt down Weasley himself.I will swear on my magic if you need me to." Narcissia smiled softly.</p><p>Hermione pulled herself up to look into the older witches eyes a bit stunned that the other witch would go so far. Hermione shuddered, shaking her head as the soft blue eyes held a softer look than a moment before.</p><p>"I know this is hard for you Hermione, you have been through a lot the past three years but try to become a person again. You may be surprised to learn that there are still good people in the world. You will come to know that no one will ever cause you Harm in this house ever again." Cissy smiled tightly at her.</p><p>"I will try for Harry and the Baby, that is all that I can give at the moment." Hemione said honestly.</p><p>"Then that is all that we can ask for, come lets take you into a bathroom and get you cleaned up a hot bath and a fresh dress. For now you are welcome to any of my clothes as you need until you are well enough to be escorted to the shops." Cissy said generously standing Helping Hermione to her feet and to the double doors. Cissy opened them and showed Hermione the large wide Back of Marcus Flint his wand at the ready. Hermione blinked as his wand disappeared up his sleeve and he stepped out of the way bowing to her and Cissy as they walked out.<br/>Hurrying Hermione up the steps Hermione blinked as she heard Marcus' loud foot falls behind them, always staying behind the witches as they made their way up into the family portion of the manor and into the Master Suite. </p><p>Hermione and blinked watching as Marcus took position in front of the Door again as Cissy closed it. Hermione blinked as Nacissia flew into the huge walk-in closet leaving her to her own alone with her thoughts, it took her longer then she would ever admit but after a few moments Marcus' actions and Cissy's words clicked into place.</p><p>Draco asked Marcus here when she arrived hurt and bringing trouble he had not anticipated. 'Marcus is to be your escort to the trial' 'Marcus' father was abusive to his mother' Marcus was her bodyguard, a pureblood member of the 28 that could stand for her when the trial started and she needed protection. A wave of slight guilt over her apprehension of the man hit her, just as Cissy pulled her from her thoughts with a pile of dresses in her arms that was thrown on the bed.</p><p>"I'm glad I never threw out my clothes from when I was your age they will be put to good use now, I also have a few brand new under things here from the shop that I have yet to wear, come dear one we will have you bathed and smelling of your choice of bath salts in no time and we must simply get your hair under control you my dear are about to learn the old Black family secret Hair formula." Cissy smirked, Hermione grinned back.</p><p>"Actually I already know all about it Sirius gave it to me in my 4th year to wow my date with, then later before he passed gave me the recipe to make on my own but war and being captive you know... I would love to have my hair in the lovely curls again." Hermione smiled when the older witch laughed.</p><p>"Leave it to my Cousin to adopt the lone girl with frizzy hair, He was a dear man." Cissy said softly.</p><p>"Yes he was, I miss him so much. My memories of him and Harry and Remus and my family were everything to me; they kept me sane, my time as Ron's captive gave me a greater appreciation for what that man went through in Azkaban." Hermione said sadly.</p><p>Narcissa just smiled sadly ushering the young woman to the bathroom and into a giant tub. An hour later of soaking in the hottest water she could stand she sat in a clean light blue cotton dress at Narcissia's vanity table smelling of Jasmine feeling like a person again as liberal amounts of secret Black family hair potion was applied to her wet hair. Hermione sat happily as the older witch dried her hair into perfect ringlets.</p><p>"As a little girl I always wanted a vanity table just like this. I always loved antiqued things like vanity's and castles." Hermione smiled idly tracing the gold hand mirror.</p><p>"This one belonged to my grandmother, and it's passed to the next young woman of our family. It should have gone to Dora but I hear she would not have found it very useful." Cissy smiled sadly.</p><p>"Biggest tomboy I ever met Tonks was, I was quite jealous of her Metamorph to change her hair at will, she was never ashamed of herself. I wish I had half her confidence even back when I knew her." Hermione returned her tone matching Cissy's.<br/>"Yes well we must all do better for little Teddy, you must see him change his hair oh and he has the most lovely eyes."Cissy smiled tucking the last curl out of Hermione's face.</p><p>Hermione smiled at the departing witch Hermione joined her at the door once again finding A large imposing wizard standing at the door. He turned and bowed again allowing the women to step ahead of him.</p><p>"The manor is much more warm and lovely than I remember Hermione commented as they walked down the stairs.</p><p>"Hard not to be without the dark wizards lurking about, but your observation is not wrong. I remodeled the whole manor after the war, Lucius said it would be good for me to do before they took him to Azkaban." Cissy said lightly.</p><p>"Do you miss him?" Hermione asked softly.</p><p>"Every day, I know you had run-ins with the Death Eater. My husband was not that man, I loved him very much." Cissy said softly stepping off the stairs.</p><p>"I did notice how Draco hovered over Harry, he had to learn that level of love from someone." Hermione hinted.</p><p>"He is more showy about his affection then his father was, You approve of my Son's feelings for Harry?" Cissy asked the younger girl.</p><p>"Harry is deserving of that love more than any person I know. I also see that the affection is returned. I want the best person for Harry and the lengths Draco is going for me, I think he is the person for Harry." Hermione smirked at the elder woman.A matching look was on the elder witches face and a look of understanding was passed between the two.</p><p>"I believe we have an accord dear daughter." Cissy beamed.</p><p>"Indeed dear Mother." Hermione replied as they entered the dining Hall. Harry and Draco were sitting around the table smiling and laughing, Teddy Lupin sat in a fancy high chair chewing on a Banana that lay cut up on the tray.</p><p>Bright amber Eyes blinked up happily Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and stepped cautiously towards the toddler the eyes met hers.<br/>"Remus." She smiled tenderly drawing a single finger down the chubby cheek.</p><p>"See Mione they live!" Harry had stood and joined her wrapping his Arm around her and squeezed. Harry kissed her temple as they watched the baby with Remus' eyes. "Teddy say Hi to Auntie Mione."</p><p>"Hi TiMi yumm." Teddy giggled and his hair became curly to mirror hers, shoving another piece of banana in his mouth.</p><p>"Hello love." Hermione smiled sadly at the boy allowing Harry to pull her around the table and sit her between him and Marcus.</p><p>"He has the most beautiful eyes doesn't he." Cissy laughed with joy.</p><p>Dinner was placed on the table by the elves Hermione smiled when the others around the table thanked them for the meal. Hermione enthusiastically thanked the elf who served her, her favorite roast duck mushroom risotto and asparagus.</p><p>"I didn't know you like Duck Mione." Harry looked slightly appalled by her choice.</p><p>"Yes I acquired the taste you know I spent time in France with my grandparents, Who were very proud of their nationality.<br/>they wanted their only granddaughter to know where they came from. Besides you can't do Chinese take out without crispy duck." Hermione smiled.</p><p>"I never had take out Mione and always wanted to remember." Harry smiled at his friend who frowned.</p><p>"Right I promised you a day that I would take you to all the places you never got to do in the muggle world. I promised to take you to see a movie at the cinema, when I got back from Australia. I promised to take you to Thorpe park, I can't believe I forgot, we were gonna take George get him out of his funk after Fred bugger." Hermione groaned taking a bite of her food.</p><p>"We can still go when you are better. I'm sure we could convince Cissy, Andromeda, and Fleur to take care of the kids here together, you, me, Draco, Marcus, and Our Weasley brothers will destroy Thorpe Park. But you still have to ride the coaster as promised."Harry laughed.</p><p>"You know I don't do heights Harry." Hermione shivered.</p><p>"Promise is a promise Mione." Harry pouted.</p><p>"FIne but I do so under duress and I request that I can scream as loud as I want." Hermione smiled.</p><p>" That's the point of a RollerCoaster,I'm glad your home Mione, did you find your parents?" Harry said softly picking at his own plate.</p><p>"Yes they were well when I found them." Hermione smiled sadly.</p><p>"The obliviate could not be undone?" Harry noted her face.</p><p>"I don't know I would not let the healer try." Hermione replied.</p><p>"Why not?" Harry asked.</p><p>Hermione paused for a moment to look around the little table at the faces of what was Harry's new family, Her new family if she allowed herself to have it.</p><p>"I found them at the beach with a child, a girl so I went up posing as a tourist and asked them directions. Happy to help a fellow Brit, they told me all about the beautiful Child. Her Name was Perdita she was 6 would be 9 now. They adopted her shortly after moving from London, when they heard her name they said they knew she was the reason they moved and started the process for formal adoption." Hermione sniffed a bit.</p><p>"What does her name have to do with it?" Cissy asked.</p><p>"Right the rest of you are Pureblood and have never read Shakespear. He is the most famous muggle writer, Perdita is one of the main Characters in My mother's favorite play, 'The Winter's Tale' They always wanted to name their daughter for a character from the play, Hermione is the male lead’s Mother the Queen of Sicily." Hermione sighed.</p><p>"So you chose to give your parents to a child who needed them over returning them to you." Draco summed.</p><p>"Yes I made a choice to give them up before we hunted the bits of Voldemort's soul. I could not tear another family apart the way I tore mine, She was so beautiful. They were all so happy and carefree playing on the beach I could not take that away from Perdita." Hermione smiled sadly.<br/>"You gave a child less fortunate than yourself the greatest gift, love." Cissy said warmly.</p><p>Talk died away after that and they finished their meal Hermione found herself seated on the sitting room floor with Altair's Marauder stuffed animals.</p><p>'Long ago were once three brothers, happy sweet little boy's who loved to laugh; they grew up wild and carefree among the halls of their beloved castle, they grew up to be the most handsome of men loyal,brave,smart,and wily. Mooney the youngest brother had a secret that he never wanted to tell ever. In their wanderings he had been cursed by a very bad man every full moon he was forced to turn into a werewolf, it was painful and lonely. Mooney did his best to keep it from his brothers from this, but he failed his brothers had found out and confronted Mooney. Now mooney was heartbroken by this and ran away from his brothers he hid in shame sure they would reject and hate him. The middle brother Padfoot was the best at tracking and had found Mooney's hiding spot inside an old shack. The elder brothers loved the younger so deeply when they heard about the curse they practiced old magic and found themselves animal shapes. For Werewolves only pursue human prey and not animals, the Eldest brother begged the youngest to trust them. Mooney was moved to tears at his brother's love and affection for him, As animals they joined the youngest running on all four legs every full moon. They lived out their days playing among the forest and glens far from the walks of man until time stood still; they remain there to this day running in the moonlight.'</p><p>Hermione recited a story to both young boys. Teddy sat clapping his hands and Altair lay on the rug next to her, she smiled tenderly at the boys. They were her world now and she was determined to be the fun Auntie Mione they deserved.</p><p>"That was lovely dear." Cissy smiled.</p><p>"Thank you a very watered down version of the Marauders story." Hermione pulled Teddy up to her lap and peppered kisses to his cheek he giggled.</p><p>"Indeed my dear cousin loved to laugh, I recall several of their pranks, half the stuff those boys would do was such advanced magic." Cissy smiled fondly.</p><p>Hermione looked to Harry before giving him a wicked Grin.</p><p>"They were all three accomplished Wizards But Remus was the brain behind the pranks but Sirius and Dad were unregistered Anamagi they learned by their 5th year." Harry laughed, winking at Hermione. At this point Altair started crying Draco stood from his spot on the sofa next to Harry scooped the baby up and took him away.</p><p>"Well dear it's time for the boys to go to sleep I'll take Teddy up." Cissy smiled standing gathering the Toddler from Hermione.<br/>Hermione sat a little at loss without the tot, she sat for a moment watching Narcisia take Teddy up.</p><p>"Mione…Mione!" Harry yelled to get her attention. Hermione startled as Harry touched her shoulder she almost screamed. Harry held his hands up showing her his palms.</p><p>"I'm Sorry Harry you startled me." Hermione hung her head.</p><p>"Honey you don't need to be sorry you have been through a trauma. You were a victim, I know you this has been a horrendous day I think it's time I make you go up and rest. I'll take you to your room." Harry said softly, helping her to her feet.</p><p>Marcus followed behind them as they climbed the stairs, Hermione quite appreciated his position behind them after being blind sided by Ron and her realization Marcus was there to protect her. Harry trusted Draco, Draco trusted Marcus that was enough for her fragile psyche. Logically she knew she was suffering from PTSD but she was now coming to the realization that knowledge was not the same as living it.</p><p>Harry led her past the room she had woke up in a few days ago and to the Family portion of the house and into a large room all done up in her favorite periwinkle blue tones this was her dream bedroom.</p><p>"Harry…" She gasped stepping into the cool colored room.</p><p>"It took a while to find your color. Draco helped me finish it up yesterday after the day you had I knew you needed your own space. Cissy helped with the color scheme and said it couldn't all be one shade of blue." Harry smiled.</p><p>"It's perfect. I love it so much! Thank you."Hermione smiled lightly.</p><p>"Welcome home Mione, I'm just down the hall if you need me. Get some sleep." Harry backed out of the room, closing the door and leaving her to the blue room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~~~~~Warning ~~~~~~<br/>Graphic Death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione fidgeted between Marcus and Narcissa, Hermione shivered from her seat Between Marcus and Narcissa She had just finished giving her side of the story to the full session of the Wiz, Still shaking from the truth serum effects. Her lawyer (She did not catch his name) hired by Marcus was now questioning Ron under the same potion she sniffed slightly only to have Marcus hand her his handkerchief, she gave him a watery smile in return.</p><p>"Your initial statement to the Aurors was that you had kidnapped and kept Miss Granger to and I'm quoteing here 'Have a pretty curly haird sex toy to use harder'. Can you tell the court what your relationship is to Miss Granger?" Her lawyer asked.</p><p>"Bitch is my toy my little Sex slave to hit and fuck as I like." Ron replied</p><p>"You never approached Miss Granger for Romantic attachment or marriage?" Her lawyer paced in front of the platform.</p><p>"When I was younger and stupid, I had a crush on her but after the War Mum set me right about Mudbloods and their place,she wanted pureblood grandkids and my older brother had already fucked up and given her a fucking creature kid. Charlie will never marry, Percy is to fucking gay, Geroge only likes that black cunt, All that was left was me and Gin to give her what she wanted." Ron sneared.</p><p>"So you willfully held a muggleborn witch as a sex toy because you wanted to?" The question was almost said absantly.</p><p>"Yep didn't want a fucking mudblood as a wife nah cunt was only good for my toy and my pureblood wife does not quite share my more perverse tastes in sex, needed a toy to take out my aggressions on. Bet the little bitch misses my cock." Ron bragged.</p><p>"No further questions, This man has willfully held a single witch against her will! This is not the case of pre existing relation as it has been portrayed, the accused had no prior relationship to the victim beyond school friends he knowingly tricked an innocent woman and held her captive to be assaulted and raped repeatedly over the course of three years!" Her lawyer demanded as Ron was given the antidote.</p><p>"I'm a fucking Pureblood I'm the Victim! The bitch is mine to fuck as I please! She is a lying bitch!" Ron raged, then added. "I demand my right to trial by combat."</p><p>Voices raised in confusion trial by combat was not something done in centuries the Chief Warlock held a hand up for silence, And turned to his secretary seated next to him and whispered in low voices.</p><p>"While not commonly used, the practice of trial by combat is within his right. But you understand this is to the death with swords not magic?" The chief questioned.</p><p>"I know I had to learn in training." Ron bragged.</p><p>"Very well Lord Flint as the 'Victim's' sponsor naturally the job to fight falls to you, do you object to the challenge?" The Chief Warlock turned to Marcus.</p><p>Marcus stood from his seat, leveled a cold look at Ron but addressed the Court.<br/>
"Not at all Chief Warlock, I agree to be the Lady's champion." He insisted in clipped even tones.</p><p>"It is decided everyone on the floor please clear the arena." The Chief Warlock ordered.</p><p>Narcissia grabbed Hermione's elbow and dragged her from the bottom floor of the courtroom, the floor was cleared of the chairs and table they had sat at.</p><p>"Trial by Combat why... Why would Marcus fight him like that?" Hermione gasped over the last few days she had come to rely on the quiet Man's solid presence.</p><p>"It's an old law dating back to the times of King Arthur and the knights of the round table. If a man is accused of having his way with a woman without her consent, he could either admit his guilt or call for a trial by combat. Over the centuries it has fallen out of practice and apparently is still legal so it seems. As for why Marcus is doing it because he can and will kill Ronald Weasley, While barbaric to use swords it appears as if our esteemed MW wants to set an example of Ron. Don't Fret for Marcus dear He like Draco has trained with swords since childhood, there is no way Weasley is a match for our Marcus." Cissy held Hermione's Hand patting it gently.</p><p>From one of the Anti-chambers an assortment of Swords were brought forth as the challenger they were Offered to Ron First, He chose an english style Short sword. Marcus took his time selecting his weapon choosing a long sword of a style Hermione could not place; it looked old but well taken care of. The men walked to the center of the room they bowed and squared off, Marcus stood towering over Ron, a point that seems to make Ron nervous normally a good judge of strategy Ron could out play the best at chess, But his ambition to always win sent him charging Marcus like an Idiot.</p><p>It was quick and almost looked like Marcus had not even moved, Ron's sword clattered to the stone floor and the only indication of Marcus' quick powerful stroke was Ron's Body leaking blood from the large cut across his chest and the blood that dripped from the sword he held. Marcus Bowed to his fallen opponent a show of gallantry.</p><p>"Well the trial is over Ronald Weasley has been found guilty by this court and his punishment was Death, as for restitution for the Lady Miss Granger is allowed what remains in his Vault should you wish it." The CW looked at Hermione with a soft look as if glad Ron fell.</p><p>"I understand He has a widow about to give birth to her child, I ask the court to see the money given to the woman he betrayed as much as he did me." Hermione recited the response Cissy had drilled into her blinking at the corpse. The One powerful stroke had almost cleaved Ron in Half she could see his ribcage and his bowels had fallen outside his body.</p><p>"What a generous Lady, your Honor has been restored by your champion Ron Weasley is found guilty of all charges, is there anything any others would like to add at this time before I close this session?" The CW gave Hermione an approving nod.</p><p>"Lord Septimus Weasley wishes to speak." Arthur's Uncle Stood casting a glare at his dead great Nephew.</p><p>"The floor is yours Lord." CW nodded at the elderly man.</p><p>"As it was uncovered here in payment of the guilt he carried I strip Ronald Billius Weasley from the Family he will not lay with his ancestors as he brought shame to their name. As instigator of his Action's Molly Abigail Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley are forthwith thrown out of the Weasley family as co-conspirators to the crime against Miss Granger. Any charges they face they now face without the backing of my House, I also move that Miss Granger's Testimony today be used in any trial they face in the future to spare the poor Lady from further pain. I Personally apologise for the actions of my former family members, and also offer a boon to Miss Granger should you ever need the Weasley family will stand with you." The elder Man stepped down the steppes and paused in front of Hermione and bowed to her.</p><p>"Thank you Lord Weasley you are as generous and kind as your Nephew has said in the past." Hermione smiled at the man and gave him a deep curtsy happy to no longer Face the body on the floor.</p><p>"You are exactly as the boy's have said sweet girl, please seek me out if you ever have need. You are always Welcome at my humble home. I wish one of my Great Nephews would snatch up such a sweet witch but alas you see them as brothers only. I understand you are under the roof Of Lord Malfoy I will speak with him after this farce. It's past time I end the Weasley Malfoy feud." Septimus whispered and gave her a crooked Grin reminiscent of the Twins.</p><p>"Thank you sir your kind words give me such pride. Draco would be more than receptive to a truce he wishes to recreate the Dark image long held by his family name." Hermione replied quickly before the man turned away and returned to his seat.</p><p>"As that is the last point I hereby close this session of the Wizzengammot." The CW smashed his gavel and people started to exit. Ron's body was cleared away with no ceremony Hermione blinked up at Marcus when he rejoined the stunned witch.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked Hermione As Cissy was greeted on the other side by a Lord.</p><p>"I...I... Yes I think so that was just rather shocking is all I did not know Wizards had trial by combat." Hermione's Hands shook, wringing Marcus' handkerchief between them.</p><p>"We should have warned you at the possibility we never thought he would go that far, Come let's get you back to the Manor you could use a lay down." He replied softly offering her his hand, She allowed him to take it and tucked it in his elbow.</p><p>"Marcus Be a Dear and take Hermione home for me, I need to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley. Harry and Draco probably have left by now." Cissy turned at that moment to the young pair and smiled at the site of Hermione's hand safely tucked into Marcus' Arm.</p><p>"Only if Hermione is comfortable allowing me to Apparate with her alone If not we will join you." Marcus insisted on narrowing his eyes at Narcissa.</p><p>"You don't mind do you dear? Its a rather personal matter." Cissy pleaded slightly to the young Witch. </p><p>Hermione blinked at the Malfoy Matron then glanced up at Marcus' face, the few days at the manor she had been alone with him he never did anything to show his untrustworthiness. She hardly knew the man But He had just killed a man for her, the man who used and broke her. Harry trusted Draco, Draco trusted Marcus, this was her new Mantra every time she doubted the quiet man. Her brain processed the opportunity Cissy was offering a chance for Marcus to prove to her how trustworthy he was outside of the Manor.</p><p>"I don't see why not." Hermione found herself saying it was time to move forward and learn to trust new(ish) people.</p><p>"Wonderful I'll see you Dear's at home." Cissy waved cheerily all but running from the room.</p><p>Marcus led Hermione out of the courtroom to the Lift line; they waited their turn and took it straight to the Atrium, leisurely walking to the Apparition point when The voice of Sue Bones called out Hermione's Name. The duo turned to see the slight DLME witch run up to them.</p><p>"Glad I caught you Hermione, The Minister wishes to have a quick word with you before you go." Sue smiled.</p><p>"Kings?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Yes he wants to see for himself how you are, he's been worried." Sue nodded and Hermione glanced at Marcus.</p><p>"I will send a Patronus to Draco if you wish to see your friend." Marcus nodded to Her.</p><p>"Yes Thank you Sue I would like to see Kings but insist on Marcus staying with me." Hermione replied.</p><p>"Of course he is your escort, The minister expects him too." Sue waved them to follow her up to Kingsley's office.</p><p>Sue knocked on the Door to Kingsley's office a low 'enter' could be heard from within the office, Sue led them into the warmly decorated office. The Tall Wizard was dressed in royal blue robes, a lovely contrast to his skin, He was seated writing on a parchment He glanced up to see Marcus escorting Hermione into the office. Jumping to his feat Kingsley gave a great big smile at the slight girl entering his office.</p><p>"Mione." The elder Wizard held open his arms hoping the girl would hug him.</p><p>"Kings!" Hermione beamed pulling her hand softly from Marcus' arm and stepped tentatively in the Ministers Hug. Blinking back tears she saw a streak of silver fly by her and away. Marcus' Patronus.</p><p>"My dear heart, I have been fretting non stop I've had them looking for any indication of where you might be. It's my fault you spent three years with that Monster." Kingsly bemoaned.</p><p>"No Kings It was my Fault I trusted him and turned my back, you kept them looking for me even when everyone else gave up on me. You will never understand what that means to me." Hermione sniffled pulling from Kingsley's arms she dabbed her eyes with Marcus' Handkerchief she still held.</p><p>"Thank you Lord Flint for dispatching the cur." Kingsly nodded to the young Wizard that stood politely awaiting Hermione.</p><p>"Not at all Minister It was my Honor." Marcus bowed his head to the Minister who grinned back.</p><p>"Well dear I wont keep the two of you I just had to see you with my own eyes, you are skin and bone sweetness eat more get better and come to me for a job when you are ready." Kingsley smiled tenderly at the girl.</p><p>"I do not know if I will ever be ready to be around so many people, I want to do something to help people. I may help Draco with his wolfs bane alternative cure project. Severus left behind a legacy that I wish to see fulfilled even if it's giving Draco majority credit for the brewing." Hermione laughed.</p><p>"Well then do what you do best I may ask for that brain of yours for research projects I have a few thousand things that could use outside perspective." Kingsley nodded.</p><p>"That I could do at some point but for now I'm healing and want a better head space. When I feel like I am prepared I will approach my current Head of House and the rest of my family and ask for their support." Hermione insisted.</p><p>"Good, Take care of you first. Lord Flint please tell Lord Malfoy that this office is always open to ANY discussions." Kingsley nodded at Marcus.</p><p>"I will pass along your Message, If you will excuse us Minister. Hermione is expected at Home they will be worried despite my Patronus. I must see her home." Marcus Bowed to the Minister held his hand out to Hermione.</p><p>"Bye Kings love you." Hermione smiled turning from the Old Order member and took Marcus' outstretched hand which was once again secured in his elbow.</p><p>"Bye luv." Kingsley waved at them departing, resuming his seat behind his desk with a smile.</p><p>With no more interruptions and little fanfare Marcus lead them to the designated point and Apperated Hermione directly to the Malfoy Manor Entryway Where Draco awaited them.</p><p>"Thank you Marcus, Draco I'm going to go lay down for a while." Hermione smiled softly at both men, handing Marcus his handkerchief and Disappeared up the stairs.</p><p>"Well how is she?" Draco asked.</p><p>"A bit Stunned at the trial by combat, but she seemed almost happy he was gone. Her posture changed when he went down. I think it was relieving for her to be rid of him completely." Marcus replied, tucking the piece of cloth into his pocket.</p><p>"Good, And the Minister?" Draco raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"From their interaction it was as Bones said he was worried about her, He did make it prevalent that any issues regarding her were to be brought to him. He wants to do good by her. I felt no ill will from the man towards her." Marcus nodded.</p><p>"Good we now have the Weasley's as Allies in seeing her better, Septimus Weasley wants to make a formal alliance." Draco said, pleased.</p><p>"Yes the more eyes we have on the Manor the better, you still have many who would like to see the Malfoy family sink." Marcus stated.</p><p>"That is why I asked for your help my friend. If I show a neutral front by keeping both dark and light side family's it will keep us from being a permanent target." Draco pondered.</p><p>"We will do What we can to rebuild both our standings little by little, all we can do is try and keep the other's safe. You were smart seeking help." Marcus smiled.</p><p>"I know Big Brother, We have to play the Hand we have been dealt But I refuse to take the chances with my Family's lives. I will not be a fool like Lucius was." Draco smiled.</p><p>"Then that is what we will Do little brother We will protect our Family, I will die before anyone touches one of ours." Marcus promised.</p><p>"I have never been more touched and proud by our bond then I am today." Draco beamed at Marcus.</p><p>"I too am touched and proud to call you my brother Draco, Just like when we were boy's I will always guard your Weak spot." Marcus smiled back.</p><p>"Then go and guard my weak spots, weak spot." Draco laughed.</p><p>"Always." Marcus waved climbing the steps in search of the Girl Harry Potter called sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissia left Hermione's room and closed the Door behind her and saw Marcus walking down the Hall way towards the girls room.</p><p>"She is settled in her Room for the night, She may not come for dinner but you are still expected. I just refreshed the alarms just in case, well fought today dear." Narcissa smiled at the stoic man.</p><p>"There is no honor in my actions today. He was woefully uneducated on the ways of the sword. I am only glad it gave her some relief." Marcus stated shortly.</p><p>"You are by far the most stubborn man I have ever known Marcus, You gave Hermione her honor back today without hesitation I might add you knew what you were being asked to do even if Ronald did not. You put on this farce to hide yourself when you need not do so this is your home Marcus you grew up in these halls same as Draco. You gave a broken sweet woman the justice she deserved, You were only 4 when your mother Passed you could not have protected her from your father. Not in the Way you did for Hermione today, she would be proud to know how you stepped up for a woman you hardly even know." Narcissa patted his cheek as she passed him.</p><p>He squared his shoulders and stood at his station outside her door while not something he had been outright told to do he did so and after the week it had become a habit one that the girl seemed to appreciate. He would continue to do so until it no longer comforted the witch.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made sure to keep a close eye on Hermione after Ron's Trial. He was glad to see Hermione open up more; she spent more time with Cissy who encouraged her to see a mind Healer. So far over the last two weeks Hermione has seen Gloria Goyle-Hearting, a squib who was fortunate to receive her mother's support and became a muggle therapist, Three times.</p><p>The sessions seemed to be doing Hermione good. She smiled more, took to walking in the Garden's, played with the boys more, she had even found the Library and spent hours reading. All with Marcus tailing her like a guard dog, A quiet Huge guard Dog Harry would muse to himself glad he did not have to hover over Hermione Himself. Weirdly enough she seemed to appreciate Marcus' presence, something she would not have normally enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>In all truth life at Malfoy manor had become normal easy and filled Harry for the first time in forever. Harry got information and answers to things he did not even know where issues, Draco had found out exactly what Dumbledore had done to him. As his Magical guardian Dumbledore had used his power to shunt Harry to the Dursleys to be molded as a malleable little pawn to die for Dumbledore. He used Harry's money to keep the Dursley's under his thumb, along with Molly, Ron, and Ginny. Thankfully due to the laws Dumbledore was only able to pull a few thousand Galleons. Draco quickly reclaimed the money from Dumbledore's estate, Aberforth disgusted by his brother had willingly turned over the Galleon's. Minerva in a blind rage sold all of the former Headmaster's things and turned the money into Draco 'it wont replace his childhood but let it be used to make his life better.' She had even said 'I have banished his portrait from the office Severus' is in its place'.</p><p>"I wish there was more I could do but with Dumbledore dead there is not a lot I can do Harry." Draco had told him.<br/>
"No it is not your fault the man is dead, and that he used me and my family money in such a way. I have closure from Ron's involvement. Ginny and Molly will be tried, that is all the law can do. I'm not angry Draco, I just want to move on." Harry had smiled, turning back to Altair who was rolling around on the floor.<br/>
Life at the Manor settled into a nice even normal tone, something that Harry was beginning to get used to; they all had their own little schedule. The only person who really didn't join in their time together was Andromeda. She seemed to only spend time with Narcissa and Teddy never the others. Even quite Marcus could be caught playing with the boys on the floor. Andromeda seems to not want to join in their little family, a point that seemed to hurt Cissy. Until there came a shattering headline in the paper that broke Harry's heart.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Article start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>THOUSANDS OUTCRY OVER BOY WHO LIVED LIVING WITH DEATH EATER!<br/>
By Rita Skeeter</p><p>Thousands are outraged over the news of Harry Potter boy who is living at Malfoy Manor with what remains of the Deatheater's family. The public worries about the safety of their savior! I for one am Appalled to find that the boy who defeated the Dark Lord living in the place where so many were kept captive Potter's friends among them.</p><p>'I think the poor boy has lost his mind, to think of him living among his enemy. They must have spelled him surely, he could have sought out us his real family. That is the only explanation I can think of. ' Molly Prewit was quoted. After the execution of her son, Potter was spotted leaving with Lord Malfoy. The masses are gathering outside the Malfoy Wiltshire manor Demanding the Malfoy's surrender Harry to them.<br/>
'Poor Harry he must be scared to think we would abandon him, I miss my boyfriend something fierce.' Ginny Prewit added to her mother's words.<br/>
We demand the Malfoy Family release our savior or the magical community will force them to.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End article~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>" They cant get away with this!" Narcissa jumped up, crossing to where Harry sat and held him.</p><p>"I think it's time to call in Kingsley for a favor and a press conference." Hermione glared at the paper Draco held in his hands. "It's time the Wizarding World knows how you found Harry." Hermione sat up straighter folding her hands over her lap.</p><p>"Are you sure you were sorted correctly Hermione? That is worthy of any Slytherin." Draco blinked at the witch who blushed prettily.</p><p>"We can discuss that after the press conference I insist that it be done under Vertiserum and very publicly draw the crowd away from our Home!" Hermione stood angry at the bull shit being thrown at her family now. Draco jumped and rushed to the Floo to make a call to the Minister.</p><p>"At least Draco is smart enough to not piss Mione off, Perhaps you hitting him in third year was good for something." Harry smiled laughing softly.</p><p>"Wait, you hit my spoiled little ponce in third year?" Narcissa grinned as if Christmas had come early, When Hermione blushed nodding at the question.</p><p>"Kingsley has agreed the press will spread the word that you will make a statement. Within the hour and be under Veritaserum." Draco walked back into the room, his ears a bit red from embarrassment.</p><p>"I think only Draco and Harry should go. It will send a better message. And tell them about the babies making a statement with your concern for their safety should they attempt to break into Manor." Narcissa stated.</p><p>"Yes we must protect the Babies!" Hermione stomped her foot.</p><p>"That is why I suggest only Harry and Draco go, and to be extra safe we get the Weasley boys here. Hermione love why don't you and Marcus go and make the calls to them and ask them to come stay for a little while until the hubbub dies down." Narcissa nodded to Hermione who dashed out of the room followed by Marcus.</p><p>"Yes Harry and I will Floo at once and discuss things with Kingsley." Draco tugged Harry up to his feet and led them to the secondary Floo. Narcissa sighed leaning back thinking what else could go wrong for her little family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to make this one hundred percent clear to everyone that I am giving this statement of my own volition, I am allowing the Minister to check for the Imperius Curse and am taking Veritaserum so that no one can question anything I say." Harry insisted firmly. Stepping closer to Kingsley, who Performed the charm to detect Impirus control.</p><p>"He is not under the Impirus!" Kingsley yelled to the crowd and waved Susan forward who held the potion in her hand. Handing it to Harry she gave him a weak smile and nodded in encouragement. Downing the whole potion Harry turned to face the assembled masses again.</p><p>"NOW I want to make it clear the Malfoy Family has in no way shape or form held me against my will! In fact they saved my life, I am so sick of the wizarding world bullshit ignoring me until you think I am doing something wrong or something you don't like. 6 months ago I was on the verge of starving to death where the hell were all of you then? Where were you when Albus Dumbledore left me on the front step of my Aunt And Uncle's Muggle house the night my parents died? Who made sure my Muggle relatives were ABUSING me? Where was the outcry when my Aunt hit me with a frying pan? Where was the Wizarding world when Albus Dumbledore left me alone in the muggle world without protection, my only guard a Squib? WHO in the Wizarding world actually gave a shit about me as a person? Where was the Wizarding World when Albus Dumbledore used my family money to PAY Molly, Ron, And Ginny Prewitt to make sure I was isolated and had no one but them? NO ONE Until Draco Malfoy found me dyeing on the streets! Draco who nursed me back to health who allowed me to share his Mother love and give me a place to call home! My place is Malfoy Manor! My home is with Draco Malfoy, with My God-son And adopted Son, with the only mother I have ever known Love from! With my Sister who suffered at the Hands of Ron Prewitt! I want to make my self crystal fucking clear! Leave me and my Family the fuck alone and If I ever, ever see the Wizarding Britain try to breach into Malfoy Manor I will leave Britain for good! If I ever see any article in the paper about anyone in my family that paints them in a light I do not like I will sue each and every person Starting with the queen bitch liar herself Rita Skeeter! WHO not only is an Illegal Animagus but has spread lies about every single good person I have ever known! If Wizarding Britain wants someone to place blame for my poor attitude towards it, place it on Rita Skeeter, Albus Dumbledore, Molly,Ron,and Ginny Prewitt, Not the people who actually care about me. If you make a move against me and mine I will remind everyone of just who killed Voldermort!" Harry ran full on, letting years of pent up anger and rage at the world finally out.</p><p>Draco stepped up next to Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder gave them his best Lucius Malfoy Glare And growled.</p><p>"If anyone tries to breach our home The Malfoy family will remind the entire world why The Dark Lord wanted our Wands in his Army. In me and Harry Lays the last of the Black Family Blood, Neither of us have any qualms killing a person who means to bring Harm to our family! We stand as one against all who would harm us and our children!" Draco growled eyes hard as steel. He pulled Harry away from the crowd to stand behind Kingsley.</p><p>"If I find any who would attempt to stand against the House of Potter-Black- Malfoy you will find yourselves in Azkaban for attempted assault, Line theft, and possible attempted homicide and anything else I feel like!" Susan Bones yelled out to the assembled.</p><p>"This press conference is now closed, I think it's past time we let our Savior do what he wishes. He has bloody well earned that at the very least!" Kingsley shook his head motioning Draco and Harry to his office to use his floo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hermione last session we focused on your captivity and repeated rape, Today I want to redirect our normal dialogue just a bit. Now before the War education was extremely important to you. Was this a healthy way to achieve your standing in the Wizarding world." Gloria Goyle asked scratching with her ball point pen in her note book.</p><p>"At the time I would have said yes, Because I am a muggle born I struggled to find my place in my new world. I threw myself into my studies because I felt I had to work twice as hard and show that I belonged among the Pure-bloods. That and Magic was so special and extraordinary I wanted to know everything I could as quickly as I could." Hermione folded her hands around her cup of tea looking down into the liquid.</p><p>"Where did you see yourself headed career wise when in Hogwarts?" Gloria asked.<br/>"Either Practicing Law or Department of Magical Creature, I wanted to move the Wizarding world into the 21st century, I'd kill to have a telly." Hermione smiled at the other woman.</p><p>"I do love a good bit of Telly myself, And now you no longer feel the drive to change the Wizarding world?" Gloria smiled softly.</p><p>"I already tried and failed to change the Wizarding world. I fought a war for the same basic common rights as a pure-blood. And though we won the war I still was not granted the equal treatment of my Pure-blood or even Half-blood counterparts.I had to have a Lord win back my honor from the man who stripped it from me in the first place." Hermione sneered at the last part.</p><p>"Yes the Wizarding world has very backward views on women in general. How did it make you feel to have to rely on a man to fix your problem?" Gloria asked.</p><p>"I was raised to fix my problems myself. I was raised to be a strong independent woman. I was the one that looked after Ron and Harry especially during the hunt for the soul pieces, But after the three years in Ron's hell and finding my parents had moved on, It was actually quite nice to let someone else step in and care about my problems." Hermione admitted.</p><p>"And When Lord Flint killed Ron so publicly?" Gloria nodded pleased.</p><p>"Relieved that it was one less thing to fret over, Ron's death helped me move on from my hate. But that makes me feel guilty, Marcus has to carry the guilt over Ron's death because of me. And that makes me hate myself for feeling relieved." Hermione admitted.</p><p>"And have you spoken about this to Lord Flint?" Gloria asked.</p><p>"No Marcus is still a bit of a stranger to me, He is a strong silent type of guy who doesn't speak often. In the three month's I have been here we have talked twice. He just follows me around the Manor quietly watching out for me." Hermione sipped her tea absently.</p><p>"Does that bother you, him following you around?" Gloria prompted.</p><p>"No actually I quite like knowing that if I turn around he's right there before the war and Ron it definitely would have." Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Would you like to open a dialogue with him?" Gloria asked.</p><p>"Yes I would like to get to know him as a person, All I really do know is how caring and gentle he can be." Hermione nodded.</p><p>"May I have him step in?" Gloria asked. Hermione looked up from her cup to the older Woman before nodding. Gloria jumped up from her spot on the chair rushing to the door and speaking softly to Marcus who stood outside the door.</p><p>Marcus followed the Squib into the room locking it with a complex charm and sitting across from Hermione in the other chair.</p><p>"Thank you for joining us Lord Flint, Hermione here was just talking to me about the Trial and wished to say some things to you about it if you are willing." Gloria smiled.</p><p>"Of course Whatever she needs Madam." Marcus said without hesitation.</p><p>"Wonderful! Hermione I think you should start with how you felt." Gloria prompted Hermione sat her cup down and fiddled with her fingers, taking a deep breath she pulled her head up to look at Marcus.</p><p>"I was so afraid to go to the Trial I was scared he would somehow take me again, I kept living everything over in my head the entire time. It happened so quickly that one moment he was tormenting me with every breath the next dead, I almost lost it and cried right there in the courtroom. You allowed me to no longer have a tormentor. I was so relieved to be free from the hate. I... I felt so guilty after I did not know how to thank you without sounding ungrateful, you took on the pain of his life's blood on your hands just to free me...I.." At long last the pain of the last three years poured out of Hermione; she slumped out of the sofa on to the floor and cried in her hands. Marcus made to move to the girl but was stopped by a small hand on his forearm and a firm head shake from the healer. After what seemed like forever, Hemione wipe her eyes on her arm and tried to breathe again.</p><p>"And after that your presence always looking after me made me feel twice the guilt, After everything you have done for me I am so blessed to have you looking after me all this time when I'm sure you have much better things to do then trail after an emotionally unstable witch." Hermione finished picking herself up from the floor and looking up at Marcus once more as she finished.</p><p>Marcus' heart shattered at her flushed tear stained face, jerking his arm from the healer he stood crossing to the witch and kneeled in front of her tentatively taking her hand.</p><p>"You are in no way responsible for anything that happened! You did not force me into serving as your public pureblood backer! You did not force me into a farce of justice by calling for Trial By combat! You did not ask me to kill to free you from that monster! No one can force a Flint to do anything! I chose to do every single thing you are feeling guilty over, I wanted to help you Hermione since the moment Draco and Narcissa approached me I wanted to help you. I wanted to show you that not all pure-bloods are like that, not all pure-bloods would take advantage of a sweet caring woman, I wanted to show you. That you are safe and give you the justice you deserved." Marcus said, pressing a courtly kiss to her hand before adding. "It is my honor to be there when you are afraid and to sooth you by just being there, so long as you want me there."</p><p>"Thank you Marcus! Thank you." Hermione flung her arms around Marcus' neck and sobbing into his shoulder.</p><p>"I think that is enough for now." Gloria said to the pair who did nothing to stop her from flooing from the sitting room.</p><p>Marcus was a bit stunned by the sudden hug from Hermione, he was not raised in an affectionate home. But Hermione was very warm and open with her feelings if it was important to her to show her feelings then he would do whatever it took for her to feel comfortable. Hermione sobbed harder when one firm hand lay softly  on her shoulders keeping her to the shoulder she let her guilt out on…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Malfoy,<br/>
There are matters I wish to discuss with you at your earliest convenience, It is important and may affect your family.<br/>
Thank you<br/>
Kingsley Shacklebolt<br/>
Minister for Magic</p><p> </p><p>Draco read the short missive aloud to the sitting room Full of Weasley's, and the whole of his family.</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about that Draco." Narcissa shook her head.</p><p>"What do you think it's all about." George piped up.</p><p>"If I had to venture a guess it's about the laws Kings let slip to Marcus and I after Ron's trial." Hermione input.</p><p>"That does make a scary amount of sense." Charlie blinked at the girl.</p><p>"If that is the case Hermione will you join me?" Draco rubbed his chin in thought.</p><p>"Of course Draco, If it threatens our family then I will pick it apart with a fine tooth comb." Hermione sat up straight a fire in her Brown eyes.</p><p>"Our Girl will not rest." Narcissa smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Right I will owl the Minister at once and arrange to see him tomorrow as it's late now." Draco nodded happily, they had a plan. But worried about what the world had in store for them now.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>


The duo returned over 2 hours later than expected and joined the rest for lunch, Harry shot out of his chair as they entered the dining room.</p><p>"What happened?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Later Harry let us eat then we will talk this over." Draco rounded the table and pulled Harry to him for a brief hug before taking his seat next to Harry. Hermione rounded to her spot Marcus stood pulling her chair back for her as he did every meal. She attempted to give him a smile in thanks but failed as her thoughts moved to the damn law. Draco had said they would figure something out she had to trust. She picked at her meal as the rest dug in, Only Narcissa saw the dark eyes that watched the girl.</p><p>After the meal they retired to the favored sitting room, watching the three children on the floor.</p><p>"So there is a Law about to be put into play next week. A marriage law which will pair all available Witches and Wizards together, But the Ministry is placing one small allotment and will allow all engaged couples to marry." Draco sighed.</p><p>"Fuck." Yelled Charlie.</p><p>"Double Fuck" Geroge sighed.</p><p>"They are also allowing same sex marriges, That means you need to have a conversation with Oliver, Percy." Hermione smiled at her favorite Weasley who blushed.</p><p>'Wait what about those of us like me, Harry, and Hermione?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Well Kingsley gave us a bit of warning to help find Hermione someone who would protect her. As for Harry well." Draco smirked getting down on one knee in front of Harry and opened the ring box he held. "I had hoped this would come a bit later for us but I love you Harry for a while now long before you came here. I want to be with you and hope you will choose to remain here with me and our son. Will you marry me?" Draco added with a smile. Harry blinked at the silver ring in the box. It was a simple band with an emerald set in it, Hermione helped Draco choose it from among the many tresures in the Malfoy Vault.</p><p>Harry flung himself into Draco's arms kissing him with a happy squeal.</p><p>"Yes!" Harry cried.</p><p>Hermione smiled for a moment before slipping out of the room, She heard the door open behind her and knew Marcus was following her; she took off down the hall before he could see her. She ran as fast and as quietly as her legs could. She found her way into what used to be the dungeon but had been turned into a storage room she hid herself best she could among the things hoping no one would think to look for her here, the problem was Marcus was amazing at finding her and they had grown closer since her admission to him over the had opened up to her about his own mother and her death at his father's hands; he had been brought up by his Grandfather who mostly ignored him and shuttled him off to Malfoy Manor most summers.</p><p>He was a quiet man who said only what he meant, He had kept his word to her sticking to her calming her with his presence. Hermione was sick of her world throwing shit in her face. She curled her knees to her chest and sat hiding among the old furniture.</p><p>It was Fleur though who found her an hour later the beautiful French woman sat on the ottoman that sat near Hermione's spot.</p><p>"What are you doing down here mon cheri?" The woman gave her a soft sisterly smile.</p><p>"Couldn't be around the family any more today, I'm ecstatic for Harry but I'm sad for me, I refuse to marry Charlie which is probably the first thing he will try, I could never be happy with him we'd drive the other batty within days. I'm sad because I wont get to have what you have. I will be paired with someone I don't know. I'm still suffering from PTSD, And now I'm expected to get married and have children without even having the minimum of healing. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to have a man touch me let alone sex." Hermione sighed.</p><p>"You let all the boys touch you including Marcus it just takes time, if the man you are paired with by the charm then he will understand you need time to heal and perhaps maybe we can approach them about it once we know who." Fleur reached out her hand attempting to sooth Hermione.</p><p>"That's different. I know the Weasleys, Draco, Harry, and Marcus are all safe. I'm safe here! But I may regress back in my progress once I move out." Hermione said sadly as the other witch held her hand.</p><p>"Just because you have to marry means you have to leave the Manor. Hell I'm pretty sure that your soulmate will understand your need for security. Mon cheri even if and I say that as a giant if they did not understand don't think for one moment that we would not flock to where you were in a heartbeat. Now let's get out of this dusty mess and go take Victorie and Teddy for a walk in the Garden." Fleur coaxed the girl Hermione smiled allowing Fleur to pull her from the basement.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`</p><p> </p><p>"You do know Hermione well enough to know she will never stand for anyone asking her to Marry them under this stupid law just to save her from the unknown. She would not stand for us to be unhappy she has already taken off from the room." Percy stated to the rest of the room once the congratulations died down.</p><p>The others blinked to where the girl had been sitting sure enough she was gone and Marcus with her.</p><p>"He has feelings for her, am I the only one who's noticed?" Fleur asked.</p><p>"No, she is quite dependent on him at the moment I'm not sure if she returns the feelings yet or not." Narcissa pondered.</p><p>"Hermione was not big on feelings before the abuse, I think she had a hard time talking because she had no one to talk to. Draco you should find Marcus and talk to him about his feelings for Mione to see if he's serious about her." Harry smiled at his fiancé.</p><p>"I will find Hermione perhaps she will talk to a woman and see if she is receptive to Marcus' feelings." Fleur stood with a look to her husband to look after their child.</p><p>Bill smiled back with a short nod as she left the room.</p><p>"I'll talk to Marcus, perhaps convince him to act on his feelings for once." Draco sighed walking through the door.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`</p><p>"You understand what will happen if you don't talk to Hermione? I know you care for her, hell everyone sees it. We now face losing her to your stubbornness." Draco growled.</p><p>"I had no intention of pursuing Her." Marcus ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"I know but shit has changed Marcus, this law puts her into a position of fear again. Do you want her to be afraid? Do you want her to shut down? After all the work in getting her in a better mind space. Do you want to see her with someone else?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>"I would never presume…." Marcus started but Draco cut him off.</p><p>"Cut the Bull Marcus it's me. You can be honest with me." Draco snapped.</p><p>"Alright fine yes I have feelings for Hermione but she is not ready for a relationship." Marcus crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Ready or Not Mate she is being forced one way or another." Draco glared at Marcus.</p><p>"I need to get over myself eh?" Marcus sighed.</p><p>"To say the least Marcus, give her today back off your normal following her around like a dog. Let her see how it is without you for one day, hopefully she'll come to you. Your ambition to see her safe is admirable but she needs to sort out her feelings. Go read we both know you want to." Draco Smiled. Marcus nodded and lumberd away from Draco a bit forlorn without the sweet witch to protect.</p><p>Draco watched his brother slink away in defeat, He hated seeing the elder Wizard like that but hoping it would light a fire in his brother. Perhaps enough to get him to approach Hermione. All he could do now is hope.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~m</p><p>Hermione enjoyed walking the gardens; they were her second favorite place in the manor, the enormous library was of course first, her room is the third. The garden was wild and free wrapped in clean hedged lined rows. Narcissa had told her that after years of Lucius dictating that the Garden be ordered and pristine, she let the Garden run wild planting and throwing every kind of flower that would grow all around.</p><p>"Too bad the weather will be turning to Fall soon and all the flowers will be gone." Fleur smiled.</p><p>"Yes it is beautiful." Hermione murmured.</p><p>"How are you feeling after the news of the marriage law." Fleur asked.</p><p>"Trying not to freak out, I don't want to lose my head." Hermione admitted.</p><p>"Your guard is not hovering like normal." Fleur teased.</p><p>"Marcus is a sweet man, he must have taken the news as hard as I." Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Yes you will be taken from him he must be heartbroken." Fleur smiled.</p><p>"You're mistaken he can't care for me."Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"If he did not care why would he follow you around,"Fleur tisked.</p><p>"He is just a nice man who is worried something will happen to me, I admit I enjoy his company. He is sweet and thoughtful. I am quite sad he will not be around me much longer." Hermione said.</p><p>"You like him?" Fleur asked, pleased.</p><p>"I never thought I could like another man after what Ron did but yes. He is quiet and sweet. Honestly I would not be put together without his constant reassurance." Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Then why not see if he would be receptive to marrying you like Draco and Harry." Fleur asked.</p><p>"I have asked enough of Marcus I cannot ask any More. I'm tired Fleur, I'm going to go take Teddy to Cissy and take a nap." Hermione sighed, Pushing Teddy's stroller back along the path and away from the French witch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus stalked the shelves in the library normally he loved the quiet but without Hermione's soft breathing and fluttering sighs as she read her novels. Or the cute intake of breath when she read something she found interesting, Merlin he was in love with her. He had never concerned himself with things like love or relationships before, how could he after all he had his father's blood in him he would not risk becoming like him. Just as he was about to settle into his favorite armchair from his pacing, he heard footsteps and arguing walking closer to the library. He sat quietly in the chair hoping the duo would pass by the library, just his luck that the door opened and in rushed Hermione followed closely by Harry.</p><p>"Hermione you know I will chase you all over this house until you actually talk about it." Harry growled.</p><p>"Talk about what Harry? Talk about how once again my life is being dictated by the stupidity of the Wizarding world? Or do you want me to talk about how just when I find a semblance of normality in the utter turmoil that is my life it gets ripped from me? Or how about just when I find Family again they are taken from me once again? Is that what you want me to talk about?"Hermione bit back sarcastically.</p><p>"Yes because Merlin forbid you to talk about your feelings! How presumptuous of me to think my sister would confide in me after everything she has been through. Merlin Forbid her from being vulnerable and to know how much I love her and want to see her happy!" Harry snapped.</p><p>"I'm scared Harry! I hate being afraid you know that! I hate being powerless to change things." Hermione snapped right back.</p><p>"Has Gloria not told you it's ok to let others in has she not encouraged you to speak about what's going on in that massive brain of yours?" Harry prompted.</p><p>"I think I have fallen For him." Hermione sighed.</p><p>"At fucking last, I knew you liked Marcus he is just the kind of even keeled person you need." Harry grinned.</p><p>"What does it matter Harry so I like Marcus so fucking what. I don't mean to do anything about it. I'm a broken woman having any kind of normal relationship is not in the cards for me, this law may do some good and Pair Marcus with his perfect match. Any feelings will go the way of the dinosaur, I will be joined with whoever is chosen for me. That is all Harry nothing more." Hermione sighed.</p><p>"For someone so smart you can sure be stupid Hermione, Such hipocracy for a woman who loves Romance novels you sure do love to protest love. You deserve love as much if not more than me." Harry grinned at her, Her face became flushed in embarrassment. "Yes I know about your love of Romance novels."</p><p>"They are fantasy Harry that is all, if you will excuse me. I wish to retire to my room." She sniffed turning on her heel exiting the room.</p><p>Harry tilted his head up to the second floor and locked eyes with Marcus and grinned.</p><p>"I knew she would never tell you out right, I know from Draco you feel the same so let me say this. Pull your head out of your ass and tell my sister how you feel before you lose any chance at her for good." With that Harry turned and followed Hermione from the room leaving Marcus to think over what he just heard.</p><p>His witch had feelings for him, and returned his affection. This is not something he expected ever.</p><p>He stood and began his pacing again lost in thought, no idea what to do with the information he had overheard. Everyone seemed to be telling him to admit his growing affection for the witch First Cissy, then Draco, now Harry. Perhaps it was time to listen and pull himself out of his same old story. It was time to break the cycle for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hermione noticed a small change the next morning Marcus was not standing outside her room the next morning after Draco had let them know about the Marriage law. It made Hermione mourn the small bit of security she had come to expect from the large man, but logic dictated that it was because of the revelation he would have to marry as well as she. He would have to stop his vigil sooner or later and had chosen sooner.</p><p>Hermione made her way to the sitting room where she had her sessions with Gloria. She settled herself into her spot and waited for the Dr to Floo in.</p><p>"Good morning Hermione." Gloria bid when she stepped through the Floo.</p><p>"Hello Dr how are you?" Hermione blinked up at the woman.</p><p>"I do appreciate your need to identify me by my proper title, but I have asked you to call me by my given name more than once. And you are distracted normally, you are the first to greet me." Gloria stated sitting pulling out her notepad.</p><p>"Draco had a meeting with the Minister yesterday and we are all a bit distracted." Hermione said absently.</p><p>"Ah I see Draco owled me about the Marriage Law worried you may shut down I think that may not be inaccurate. I understand that this has brought up a lot of pain for you in particular. " Gloria smiled softly.</p><p>"I think what hurts the most is that no matter how hard I fight and try no good comes from opposing it." Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Ah things that are out of your control, You know who that reminds me of Hermione?" Gloria asked.</p><p>"My Mother." Hermione posed sadly.</p><p>"Exactly and how was that for your Father or you growing up for that matter. You have already taken steps to change that cycle Hermione. You have only to confront your attitude to sharing feelings with others. I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to take that last step in breaking from your past. I know a lot of our talk has been about what kind of mother yours was, and to see her acting like a true mother to your should be, little sister hurt you greatly. I know you have worked to be a better person than your Mother was." Gloria wrote in the book as she spoke.</p><p>"Thank you but at this point why should I bother with that? I'm going to be shunted off to what amounts to the highest bidder, Because you can't tell me that the ministry is not corrupt. My quote Soulmate unquote is going to be the person who can give the ministry will get the most money from. I'd bet McLaggen or Vicktor, and I will go back to being a sex slave to one of them." Hermione shuddered.</p><p>"Then you have nothing to lose by being honest now why you still have the freedom to do so don't you think. Choose to embrace the feelings while you are allowed to have them. Go talk to that large slice of Man that normally trails around after you like a lost puppy, Hell snog the crap out of him better yet, have sex with him, have one moment with the man you chose and use that hold on to that one moment." Gloria goaded.</p><p>"I mean the idea does have appeal, I have been going rather nuts over the man's shoulders. I'm still rather afraid of the intimacy portion of Sex Marcus is a gentle man and would give me a memorable experience, But on the other hand the only experience I have is being Raped, and romance novels." Hermione stated blandly as if Gloria's statement had stunned her into answering.</p><p>"Honey you by your own logic have just proclaimed you about to be wed to either a fame grubbing womanizing Arse, or a partially mute fame grubbing womanizing Arse. If I were you I'd have already jumped Marcus those broad shoulders were not just meant to look nice, They make a great place to toss a leg over." Gloria deadpanned back.</p><p>"Fuck You are right I need, no I deserve to have a bit of a treat before this fucking sideshow!" Hermione jumped up and tore out of the room. Leaving a grinning Gloria behind Harry popped his head into the room giving the woman a devious smirk, which was returned primly as she stowed away her book.</p><p>"I hope your plan works Harry, We goaded her into a lot today. How will Marcus respond?" Gloria asked.</p><p>"Oh it will work Marcus snuck out Yesterday and bought something sparkly that Hermione will just love. But he needs to do it quickly before she loses her nerve to bed him. The shoulder's comment was put in just the right way it was quite brilliant." Harry beamed.</p><p>"It's a wonder, this is the most sneaky devious underhanded way to push your friend into Marcus' arms. You positive you were not a Slytherin?" Gloria asked half laughing.</p><p>"Considering the Hat wanted me in Slytherin and I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor. I'd say I'm more of a Slytherin then I let everyone think." Harry grinned and disappeared laughing madly the whole way. Gloria took that as her cue to Floo back to her office shaking her head the whole way intent on billing Lord Malfoy extra headache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus considered himself a patient man and knew how fragile Hermione was and that it was her fear keeping her from facing her own feelings, Just like his were preventing him from reaching out to her. He walked Hermione's favorite path in the Garden; she loved the decadent rose bushes. He slumped sitting on the stone bench wringing his hands together.</p><p>He had never been what you would call brave, sure he would fight if it came down to it but preferred to choose his battles. Such as killing Ron Weasly for Hermione he knew that's what needed to happen for her safety, Ron Weasley would have hounded her for the rest of her life.</p><p>Footsteps caught his attention and he looked up and spotted Hermione walking up to him with a smile on her face. He liked seeing her smile, it brightened up her face and made her even more Beautiful. She stopped in front of his seated form looking at him and he gave her a small smile. This seemed to spurn her on and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was stunned for a moment but responded by setting his hands on her hips and Drawing her closer to him. And tasting her sweet lips for the first time had his heart racing. She settled herself on his lap drawing herself closer to him.</p><p>After a moment of tasting her sweet lips on his, He knew he could not live without them. He pulled away from her to look at her face, her eyes were dark with passion and her cheeks were flushed.</p><p>"So Beautiful." He breathed and enjoyed her cheeks flushing at his words.</p><p>"I love you Marcus." She curled her hand into his shirt clinging to him.</p><p>"I had never hoped you would return my affection. Never hoped that I would touch you." Marcus grinned at her.</p><p>"How very Flattering Marcus, I know this is not exactly conventional. But I had hoped for one moment of my choosing." Hermione sighed.</p><p>" 'So moments pass as though, they wished to stay. We have not long to love. A night. A day...' " Marcus quoted.</p><p>"Tennessee Williams, I'm impressed Not many Wizards have read muggle literature. So tell me will you allow me my moment?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"I want more than One moment Hermione, I want a lifetime. Will you be my wife?" Marcus said, pulling out the velvet covered box and showing her the ring.</p><p>"You….. you want me?" Hermione stuttered attempting to pull herself from Marcus.</p><p>"Why would I kiss a woman I do not want?" Marcus said lightly, keeping her on his lap easily with one hand.</p><p>"I kissed you." Hermione replied, still looking at the ring in the box.</p><p>"And I kissed back, Hermione I love you and I don't want to lose the one chance I have of happiness because I'm too stupid ask the woman I love to Marry me. Please do me the great honor of being My Wife?" Marcus asked patiently.</p><p>"I….I would love to be with you Marcus but there could be someone better out there for you than me, I'm broken Marcus I may never be whole." Hermione said sadly.</p><p>"I decide what may or may not be better for me Hermione, I'm a grown man You are what is best for me." Marcus said setting the box next to him and tilting her head up and this time he kissed her. And tried to pour all the longing and hope into it as he could, wanting to show her how much he needed her, how much he wanted her. Hermione whimpered into the kiss clinging to Marcus in desperation. Tears stung her eyes at his feverish kiss she had never been kissed so completely before nor so tenderly.</p><p>She pulled back this time breaking the kiss this time and looked into Marcus' eyes; they were set and pierced her heart with it's soft pleading.</p><p>"Okay if you're sure about this, Then I will marry you." Hermione said finally. Marcus smiled at her with a full wide smile, a startling expanse of roguish delight. Reaching next to him and gathering the ring from the box, Hermione held up her left hand and allowed Marcus to put the ring on her finger. Then gathered her again in both of his arms kissing her again as the light breeze whipped around them and the scent of the flowers danced around them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The News of the marriage Law hit the Wizarding world like a tsunami it raged for weeks after the announcement. Of the Unwed Weasley men Only Charlie was unable to find a fiance in a week, George had popped the question to Angelina the next day, Percy had finally confronted his long time crush Oliver Wood and told him everything to his shock Oliver swept Percy up and kissed him then dragged him directly to the Ministry and had the minister marry them.</p><p>Draco and Harry planned their ceremony for December 1st securing their date with Kingsley himself. Marcus Conned Hermione Into Marrying him the Next week after the announcement. During the Chaos of that week Malfoy Manor remind unchanged a refuge for the Family as the Wizarding world Imploded in anger and Hate.</p><p>As for the Family they remind just that becoming the powerhouse of the Wizarding world the new Lady Flint worked tirelessly with the Minister to overturn as many outdated laws and start to get the Wizarding World into the 21st century. Unfortunately since the Wizengammot wanted the Marriage Law it stuck until 3 years after its release due to the rise in births out of the pairs matched only 10 percent ended in separation the ones without children mainly.</p><p>Years passed and the family remained in Malfoy Manor which became overrun with Children, then Grand Children. Love filled the halls and grounds of the Manor that once held the Dark Lord. The past not erased but forgotten and left to die as life moved forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>